Sexual Tension
by liacin
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots centering around the delicious sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine. NEWEST UPDATE: Beginning.
1. The Argument

**A/N: I looove sexual tension. I especially love Klaine sexual tension, so I thought I would write a series of one-shots centering around sexual tension involving our lovely Kurt and Blaine. They're probably going to vary A LOT in tone, theme, style, length, etc, and I have no idea how often I'll post them or how many there will be. Most will be AU I imagine, but some might be situations from the show that I want to write about. We'll see where things go. Rating will probably vary depending on how sexual the tension gets. I'll leave it at T for now, but I'll change it if I need to. I almost always write in first-person, so I'll try to vary up the POV between Kurt and Blaine... but I am a sucker for Blaine POV though, so keep that in mind.**

**As usual, reviews are awesome and keep me motivated.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Argument<strong>

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, DON'T YOU?" I shouted at Blaine, my voice coming out screechy and hysterical, my face probably purpling in my fury.

"Oh get over yourself, Kurt. Everything isn't always about you!" Blaine spoke in a seething tone, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

Blaine and I rarely fought. In fact, we got along famously most of the time. When we did fight, however, things tended to get really ugly really fast. I don't know what it was, but for some reason there was this underlying tension between us that bubbled into hideous fury whenever we disagreed on something.

Today was one of those special days, apparently, one of those days when Blaine was grinding on my nerves just so and I wanted to reach over and strangle him. Blaine was a fantastic singer and a spectacular performer. There was no doubt about that. Usually I admired my friend with pride, but today it was pissing me off. He was just so damn smug about the whole thing. _Oooh, it's not my fault I'm so damn perfect and everyone loves me and I get all the solos. You didn't want to be heard by any chance, did you? _Stupid Blaine and his stupid talent.

"Really? Get over _myself_? You're one to talk, Mr. Self-Centered," I growled at him, taking a step across the room closer to him.

"Oh Kurt, your jealousy is showing," he responded with sing-songy sarcasm, taking an equal step towards me, matching my previous stride and bringing us only about a foot apart.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Annoying." I spoke each word with deliberation and crawled towards him an inch at a time, getting closer and closer to him.

He stared at me in deafening silence, his eyelids narrowed into fiery slits, his mouth parted slightly in agitation, and his arms tensed heavily at his side. He looked so.. so... fucking hot.

Oh God, the way his muscles flexed, the way his breathing came out in angry gasps, the way his hazel eyes gleamed with annoyance. It was like someone had let the air out of the balloon that was my brain. I felt like putty all of a sudden, putty that was completely helpless to Blaine and his sudden, infinite sexiness. I was still furious, don't get me wrong, but I was furious and completely aroused. What a terrifying combination. I could feel myself reeling closer to a dangerous edge, a dangerous edge that led to a world of unknown.

"You want it? Take it. I dare you." His words were filled with heaviness and his face was only inches from my own at this point. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he was referring to the solo we had been fighting over, but those very dangerous words caused me to snap, and I shut him up in the swiftest way possible.

Without thinking, without contemplating in the slightest whether this was a terrible idea or not, I reacted purely on instinct, and plunged my mouth against his with tremendous force. The kiss was very sharp, very intense, and very brief, filled with an angry lust that I didn't know I possessed.

I lunged back, my breath already coming out completely erratically, and looked him square in the eye, my anger still reeling out of me in waves, waves that had suddenly mixed with a euphoric and erotic longing.

"Oh, I want it," I snarled at him, biting my bottom lip as I did so.

His face completely changed in a matter of seconds, as the anger in his face shifted instantly to an expression of near animalistic lust.

Before I knew what was happening, Blaine had slammed me back against a wall and was covering his mouth with my own, kissing me hungrily. His lips raced against mine, his tongue instantly plunging into my mouth and mapping it out with determined possession. I whimpered against him and began to fall apart, my arms instantly wrapping around his back, pulling him in closer to me. I was a puddle, a complete hot mess in his arms, every bit of anger dissipating with each movement of his mouth, each graze of his tongue.

As he moved down to my neck, a low uncontrollable moan escaped my lips, and I dug my nails into his back, shuddering beneath him.

"God, Blaine..." I moaned out, my body on fire against him.

He moved his lips up towards my ear, kissing a searing trail as he did so, before his lips met my ear.

"I know I'm good at this, Kurt, but that doesn't make me a deity," he whispered into my ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth and biting at it harshly.

I didn't know whether to be repulsed or completely turned on by his brash cockiness, but apparently my brain was settling for a mixture of both. In one swift motion, I pushed him away, grabbed onto his shirt, and shoved him hard against the wall I had just occupied, reversing our positions. I licked a single trail from his neck to his collar bone, where I bit at the skin harshly and began to suck on the delicate skin there. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly, and a violent moan escaped from his mouth.

"You were saying about a deity?" I spoke, looking up at him through my eyelashes with a smug grin before plunging my head back down to continue assaulting his neck.

"You win. Just keep doing that with your fucking mouth and you win. You can have-ugh-whatever you want. Take all the-oh god-solos that you want..." he trailed off, truly becoming an incoherent mess at this point.

I pulled my lips from his the instant the words left his mouth, and stepped a full foot back away from him, a huge and unabashedly cocky grin spreading across my face.

His eyes looked pleading, desperate, and I had to have one more piece of triumph from him. I knew it was mean, and I knew I was torturing him unnecessarily when I wanted the exact same things that he wanted at that moment, but I had to relish in this small victory. I had to take it.

I took a small step closer to him and licked my lips in a full circle, willing him to see the heated desire in my eyes. Boldly, I placed my palm against his deliciously bulging crotch, holding it there firmly, but not moving a centimeter.

"Yeah. I thought so." I said quietly before walking out of the room with a teasing wink, but not before watching his eyes bulge and his jaw fall open in absolute and utter bewilderment.

I'd say I won that round.


	2. The Dark Room

**A/N: This one is VERY different from the last. It's pretty quick and innocent. I tried to do some research on the real process of developing black and white photos, but the process is really really REALLY complicated, so I tried my best to simplify it here and so I glossed over the actual process. If you know a lot about photography, I apologize if my process is way off from how things are really done.**

**Reviews are magical.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Room<strong>

"Kurt, Blaine - it's your turn to use the dark room. Jeff and Nick are finished," Mrs. Radian called to us from across the room.

Kurt and I were in a traditional black-and-white photography class together, and we were paired up on a photo project. We had been assigned to take a series of photos of what represented wealth and what represented poverty to us. We had spent the previous week taking a bunch of different shots from around Lima and the surrounding districts, and we had gotten some amazing shots out of it. I was really excited to see how the photos turned out.

"Blaine, you coming?" Kurt inquired with a smile as he stood up from his desk and made his way towards the dark room in the corner.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about all the great shots we ended up with. I don't know how we'll narrow it down to just 6 shots," I answered before opening the door to the dark room and stepping inside after Kurt.

The dark room at Dalton was really small, and could only be used by two students at a time, so Kurt and I were cramped a little close together as we entered into the room. The negatives had been processed last week, so today we developing them into prints and we'd get our first real glimpse into how they turned out.

"Alright, hit the lights and let's get started," Kurt spoke to me, his arm brushing up against mine as we leaned over the processing table. His skin was exceptionally warm as it grazed against my own, despite the two layers of dress shirt separating us.

I hit the lights, and the room was plunged into total darkness for a moment. His arm continued to press tightly against my own, his shoulder leaning closer and closer into mine. I moved my leg over blindly, shifting slightly, and felt my knee bump into his calf.

Suddenly the air felt stifling, and I found myself unable to concentrate on what I was doing. Somewhere my body was next to Kurt, in photography class, developing our negatives into prints, but my brain was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere unexpected. Somewhere new. Somewhere enticing. Finally, my brain reminded me to hit the safelight, so the room brightened slightly to a glowing amber, Kurt's features barely recognizable in the dim light.

Apparently Kurt had already began exposing the film somewhere in my delusion, and so we had three minutes to kill. My throat felt dry and I couldn't understand what was going on. Kurt was my best friend, just my friend, wasn't he? Why did my chest feel funny all of a sudden? Why was my stomach doing leaps up into the rest of my body? Why couldn't I stop staring at the shadows his jawbone was creating in the amber light?

He looked up at me then, his eyes glistening in the near darkness, and smiled - beamed. My heart stopped.

"Oh my God, Blaine they're beautiful! Take a look."

Oh. The photos. Right. So that's what that smile was for. Of course.

I leaned over and peered into the tray, seeing a beautifully tragic shot of a homeless man that Kurt had taken.

"It's amazing Kurt. Really," I looked over at him, placing my hand on top of his for a moment.

"We make a good team." He smiled up at me again, this time a different sort of smile, a quieter smile, a more hesitant one. I leaned forward slightly and couldn't resist brushing a strand of hair from out of his eyes.

His eyes looked at me questioningly, full of wonder, and I wished at that moment more than anything in the world that I could have crawled into his head somehow and listened to his thoughts. I'd have to settle for watching his sparkling crystal eyes shine at me in the darkness, wondering if he had felt it too, wondering if his heart had shifted like mine had.


	3. Exposed

**A/N: I probably won't always update this frequently, but this idea came to me suddenly and I just _had_ to post it. I had an absolute BLAST writing this one. I had to increase the rating for this one as there is a TON of cursing and some stronger sexual themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exposed<strong>

Blaine and I were supposed to write an English paper together. I most certainly was _not_ supposed to see him naked.

Blaine was on the soccer team and had practice right after Glee Club, so he told me to met him in his dorm around 5 after practice and we'd go over our English notes together.

I had sort of developed a massive, colossal, and undeniable crush on him over the past month that we'd been friends, and my longing only increased when I transferred to Dalton last week and now got to see him every day. It's not like I could help it, ya know? He was just so stupidly charming and sweet, and handsome, and smart, and friendly, and just about every positive quality I could think of. I had to remind myself over and over again that we were just friends and that I didn't stand a chance. I mean, how could I? Just _look_ at him.

As I approached his dorm, I swallowed the familiar handful of nerves that joined me whenever I was in Blaine's presence. Knocking once, I didn't hear a response. Hmm.. maybe his soccer practice had run late? One more knock. Still nothing. Finally I heard a muffle from inside, and Blaine's voice came from behind the closed door.

"It's open, come on in," he spoke in a slightly muffled tone.

"Hey Blaine, let's get started on our E-" my brain instantly shot off as I took in the sight before me. Blaine was naked. 100% completely and utterly stark naked. For about 100 years we just stared at each other in absolute shock, both of us completely forgetting how to function, apparently. Okay, so probably only a millisecond went by, but it felt like forever, I swear! But in that 100 years/millisecond I. Saw. EVERYTHING. And I mean everything, every single inch of tantalizing skin from the top of his curly head down to his toes. His curls were dripping with water and there was a towel that he had clutched in his arms that was _definitely_ not wrapped around his waist. Beads of water were dripping down his decidedly toned chest and onto his abs. I tried to keep my eyes above the waist, but there _it_ was staring me in the face. And let me tell you, it was glorious. And I mean fucking GLORIOUS.

Remembering how to function again, both of reacted instantly. I turned away in haste and threw my arm across my face, turning fire-engine red. He lunged the towel back down onto his waist and threw his arms across his chest, trying to cover more of himself. I started babbling uncontrollably, unable to stop myself.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you said come on in but apparently you didn't unless you did in which case that's kind of suggestive and jesus christ I'm so sorry I'm just gonna crawl into a hole now."

"Uhh... I said 'gimmie a minute.' Was just getting out of the shower... you know... uhh.. it's okay. let's just.. yeah. English?" he spoke slowly, horrifying embarrassment seeping into his tone.

"Why don't you uhh.. get dressed. I'll wait outside," I mumbled, absolute humiliation toning my words.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, instantly leaning against the frame and sliding down it as my knees gave way. Oh my God, I had just seen Blaine naked. Oh my God, he looks so fucking hot naked. Shit, did he notice me gaping at him? Was I drooling? Oh fuck, this isn't happening to me. I should just run away and never ever come back.

Unfortunately, the door opened suddenly, tearing me away from my thoughts as Blaine stood before me, fully clothed this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be nude - RUDE! RUDE! I didn't mean to be rude! I should have waited for you open the door before I barged in," I tried to apologize again, mentally face palming at my Freudian slip. Please, take me out of my misery.

Blaine smirked a little at my slip-up and mumbled a "no biggie" before ushering me into the room and towards his desk.

I tried to study for English with him. I really, really tried. I tried to focus on the The Great Gatsby with him, but my mind kept wandering back to the absolutely obscenely hot image that was forever burned into my retinas. So...much...naked...Blaine.

"Kurt, did you hear me? I said what about the length?"

Oh shit. Please don't say length. Now I'm thinking about his crotch again, and realizing that if his length was that big flaccid, imagine what it would look like erect. Jesus, I'm going to pass out here in a minute.

I gulped down a heavy, awkward handful of air before answering his question.

The essay. He meant the length of the essay we were writing.

"It's supposed to be 7 inches-PAGES. 7 pages. I said pages. Oh shit, please tell me I said pages," I was so flustered at this point that I kept giggling uncontrollably for no reason and the words were just spilling out of my mouth like vomit. I wanted to die. I never thought I could humiliate myself like this.

Blessedly ignoring my second horrifying slip-up, Blaine continued to go over the themes of our essay with me. I listened to him speak, my eyes raking over his arms as he pointed out a particular piece of text, watching the way his upper back muscles flexed as he leaned forward towards the table. I was going to loose it. Any second now I was either going to faint, start sobbing, or jump his bones and fucking molest him. I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd never been this flustered before. What time was it? What excuse could I use to make a hasty retreat?

"Do you have a cock - CLOCK - do you have a CLOCK?" shutting my eyes in absolute dread, I prayed that the universe would swallow me up and hide me in another galaxy somewhere. No such luck. Instead, I continued to shove my foot so far into my mouth I swear I'd never get it out. "Of course you have a cock. Oh God. I mean, not that I was looking or anything. Well, okay, so I sort of was looking, but not on purpose. I didn't want to look. I mean, not that it wasn't nice to look at. Oh fuck, that was inappropriate. Please, just kill me."

Blaine just looked at me, a slightly crazed expression crossing his features, before he burst out into absolute hysterical laughter. He cackled uncontrollably, his face scrunched up in amusement and his arms clutching at his sides as tears streamed down his face. I swear he laughed for 5 minutes solid. I just stared at him while he laughed at my expense before I felt the corner of my lips turn up in amusement, rolling chuckles beginning to burst from my chest.

We looked at each other, breathless and dizzy, our stomachs aching and both of us grinning madly.

"Oh man, and to think, I thought I was the one who should be embarrassed here. Thanks for compliments by the way. Glad you enjoyed the show," he spoke before winking at me suggestively.

Jesus. Christ. This man was going to be the death of me.


	4. Thirteen

**A/N: Wow, you guys rock! My inbox was flooded with notifications today, so thanks for all of the alerts and favorites. It really MADE my day (and it was a crappy day too, so perfect timing!) Those of you that reviewed get an extra special prize! :)**

**This one is super AU, and again, very, very different from the previous one. Here, Kurt and Blaine are both 13 and they haven't met yet. Now, I've never been a thirteen-year-old boy, so I hope I did it some justice! Blaine POV.**

* * *

><p>Being thirteen sucks. It really, really sucks. Everything about me is awkward - from the way my arms seem to be too big for the rest of my body, to the way I keep tripping over everything every five minutes, to my hair that won't cooperate or do anything interesting except hang there like a large animal atop my head, to my awkwardly deepening voice that embarrasses the hell out of me whenever it decides to randomly crack. And those are just the changes above the waist. Below the waist... now that's where things get really uncomfortable. Literally.<p>

I swear, IT _won't_ sit still. Every 10 minutes something decides to excite it and it scrambles at attention, trying to squirm its way out of my pants. I think it's a rule for thirteen-year-old boys to become expert boner hiders. And it always happens in the most inconvenient of locations too. Like at the grocery store. Or in the middle of science class. Or in the locker room.

So yeah. That last one is a little... different... from how it happens for most guys. Maybe that's because most guys don't usually find anything interesting to look at in the locker room. Well, I certainly do.

Did I mention that I like boys? Yeah, I _definitely_ like boys. Me and my special buddy would both whole-heartedly agree.

So not only do I have to deal with the random boners that come out of nowhere, like when I'm looking at boxes of cereal at the store with my mother (talk about awkward), but I have to deal with the cute-shirtless-boys-everywhere-and-I'm-sorta-gay induced boners as well.

I'd gotten used to hiding them by now, and could expertly tuck things up into the waistband of my pants, shielding things from the public eye. The random ones were okay to deal with, because they happened to everybody, but when Bobby Swanson takes off his shirt and bends over to put it into his gym bag, and suddenly Little Blaine is standing at attention, that freaks me out like crazy every time. What if somebody noticed? Middle school sucks enough as it is. People are awful here. There's no way I'm giving them anymore reasons to pick on me. I already get enough crap as it is for my stupid frizzy hair and my tiny, wimpy stature. I'm not going to add "homo" to the picture.

It was a Tuesday when it happened. I was walking from the science building over to the gym, swallowing loudly as I prayed that nothing would set me off today, when I first saw him. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen. My eyes bugged out and jaw slammed open and I couldn't help but stare at him. Luckily, he was looking away from me, trying to read a sign to his left, so I was able to stare without being caught. He was nothing short of perfect. His features were round and delicate, his ears pointed, and his nose slightly upturned. His skin was perfectly pale, almost glowing, and his limbs were long and narrow. His eyes were what struck me the most though. They were huge, almond-shaped, and the most vibrant blue I had ever seen.

I had to know who this angel was, but as soon as I started walking towards him, he disappeared somewhere in a crowd of people. I shuffled off to P.E. sadly, my mind playing his image over and over again.

It was three whole days before I saw him again. Walking into the locker room on Friday, there he was, standing in the corner, looking meek and terrified. I was about to go up to him and introduce myself and possibly gape at him some more, when someone beat me to it.

"Hey fag, what are you staaaaring at?" some big guy that I didn't know shouted towards him.

He didn't say a single word, just looked up with frightened, watery-looking eyes and ducked his head to the ground again in an instant, shuffling his feet.

"I said, what are you looking at homo?" the big guy said again.

My heart broke at the sight before me. I knew how it felt to be called those names. I knew how it felt to want to crawl away somewhere and hide from the world and never come back. I knew how it felt to be alone.

I didn't want him to be alone.

Mustering up all my courage, I waltzed over to the confrontation and glared at the big guy, standing close to the new boy.

"Leave him alone," was all I could manage to say, my voice slighty cracking as I did so.

The beautiful boy looked over at me, his eyes wide in absolute astonishment, but he continued to remain silent.

"Ha, two-for-one! You fags like to stick together, eh?" he leered at us both.

At this point, I felt like I had gotten in way over my head. Sure, I didn't want him to pick on the poor new boy anymore, but it wasn't like I could offer much help. I was smaller than he was. All of a sudden I felt really stupid standing next to him, offering such wimpy protection. Somewhere though, fate smiled down on us, as one of his friends called him over and Big Guy decided to leave us alone.

"Later gaylords!" he cackled at us as he slithered away.

I sighed a huge, deep breath and looked over at the new boy, who still hadn't said anything, and still seemed to be looking at me with some kind of combination of curiosity and disbelief.

"Sorry about that. It happens to me all the time. You get used to it," I said, trying to comfort him. He still didn't say anything, and I was starting to squirm a little as he just looked at me some more. Something must have startled him out of his trance, because all of a sudden he shook his head slightly and reached out his hand for my own.

"I'm Kurt," he finally spoke in a light, sing-songy voice. I think the hairs on the back of my neck stood up a little as those two words left his lips. His very pink lips. His very wide and soft-looking pink lips.

"B-Blaine.." I stuttered out stupidly before reaching for his hand. He grasped my own and held it for a moment, just looking at my face, a tiny, innocent smile beginning to form.

My heart started beating so loudly that I was afraid he might hear it. My stomach hurt and my mind was beginning to turn cloudy and dizzy. What was he doing to me? Why was this happening? What was I feeling?

Ironically enough, despite how beautiful he was, despite how much I wanted to just watch him all day, for once, Little Blaine stayed quiet. For once, he didn't want to join the party. For once, he stayed exactly where he was supposed to. Kurt, apparently, had affected much more than just my hormones. Apparently he had affected something else, something deep inside of me, something I had never felt before. It was something raw, something scary, but definitely something in my heart.


	5. History Lessons

**A/N: I wrote this a while back and haven't gotten around to posting it. I figured it pretty much fits into this category, so I thought I would throw it in. It definitely doesn't qualify as _unresolved_ sexual tension, but it is DEFINITELY sexual tension nonetheless. Super smutty, so prepare yourselves. ;-)**

**By the way, I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to say hello via review or PM or carrier pigeon or whatever. I'd love to know more about who has been reading my stuff! Plus, it's always lovely to gush about Glee/Klaine with fellow fans like myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>History Lessons<strong>

Blaine _**was**_ paying attention to his history notes. Oh yes, he was completely focused on the second World War, and was in no way distracted by those haunting blue-green eyes glowing across from him, narrowed slightly in concentration.

He _**definitely**_ wasn't looking over at Kurt's exquisite jawline, the faintest dusting of hair lain across the surface. He also _**most **__**certainly **_wasn't staring at Kurt's parted lips, his pink tongue darting into the corner of his mouth in light frustration.

No, all his thoughts were completely focused on Japan's involvement in WWII, and definitely not on his new boyfriend.

"Okay, uuuuugh," Kurt spoke suddenly, letting out something between a sigh, a growl, and a moan. The sound was so unintentionally sexy, it caused physical need to coarse through Blaine, who cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to push away the feeling. They needed to be studying. Their midterm was tomorrow, and they both wanted to do well on their exam.

"It's just so haaaard..." Kurt continued, emphasizing the last word. Okay. Definitely not helping. "And this is so big, you know, it's huuuge..." Kurt was so oblivious to the double meaning behind his words, and Blaine was beginning to loose his mind and completely forget what planet he was on, let alone what test he was supposed to be studying for.

All he could think about was Kurt's big, HUGE...hard...throbbing - Snap out of it! Focus! World War II...Japan...History Midterm! No more distractions. Blaine forced his eyes down at his paper and away from his incredibly tempting boyfriend, trying to focus on the material in front of him, but he'd just read the same sentence six times.

"...I just want to take it all in, you know, shove it all inside me it..."

Okay, this was beginning to be too much. There is no way that last bit was accidental. Kurt couldn't be that naive. Finally Blaine swallowed audibly and glanced his eyes up at Kurt, who looked positively innocent, his eyes shining lightly, a small smile across his face.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you TRYING to drive me crazy? Good Lord, Kurt, I'm trying to focus on this stupid test but you keep talking about big, hard things and shoving things into other things and... Gah! I'm about ready to explode over here!" Blaine let it all out in one big breath, exhaling sharply and balling his hands up into tight fists.

"Who, me?" Kurt spoke, this time in mock innocence. "About time you noticed..." his eyes shined darkly, his lips curling up into a wicked little smirk, his tongue tracing his bottom lip seductively.

It was a damn good thing that they had chosen to study at Blaine's house, because there was no stopping Blaine this time, and he was pretty sure they would have gotten in trouble for fucking in the school library.

He leapt out of his chair and dragged Kurt up in one heated, fluid motion, slamming their bodies together and pushing Kurt hard up against the wall.

"You...devious...little...tease," Blaine spoke in between hot, forceful kisses.

He slammed his tongue into Kurt's mouth possessively, feeling Kurt dig his hands into Blaine's shoulders as he did so. A small moan escaped Kurt's lips, and the beautiful, pleasurable sound shot straight to Blaine's groin.

He tore his lips away from Kurt's swiftly, only pausing to move down to the perfectly smooth skin of his neck. He planted soft, wet kisses all along Kurt's skin, moving towards his ear as he went. When he finally reached the mass, he traced his teeth along the skin there, biting delicately at the lobe, causing Kurt to shudder beneath him.

"Fuck...Blaine," Kurt hissed darkly, beginning to loose himself.

"Oh, I plan to," Blaine answered with a very dark and sensual expression as he continued to assault Kurt's earlobe. After a torturous amount of time, Kurt having slightly lost his mind at the simple pleasure of the feeling, Blaine finally pulled away to look into Kurt's eyes.

"You're fucking perfect, you know that," Blaine said quickly, only creating space between them so he could rip Kurt's shirt off hurriedly before tearing his own off.

Their bare chests pressed together hotly, the skin to skin contact causing both boys to groan loudly and slam their lips together once again. Blaine's hands instantly started roaming the planes of Kurt's chest, across his ribs, and down to his abs, where his hands lingered just above the waistline of his slacks.

Ever so slowly, painfully slowly, Blaine began to lower his fingers, one at a time, until just one finger dusted delicately below the waistband of Kurt's underwear, tantalizing the delicate skin there.

"God," Kurt moaned uncontrollably, "Please don't torture me like this. Fucking touch me." He added the last three words forcefully, willing them as a command rather than a request.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Kurt forward away from the door swiftly, dragging him across the room and slamming him down onto the bed. He practically dove on top of Kurt, dragging their bodies together, melting inside when the bare skin of his chest met Kurt's once more. His fingers fumbled with Kurt's zipper awkwardly as his mouth trailed steamy wet tongue kisses down Kurt's chest. When he finally had Kurt's pants off, he paused just momentarily to admire how amazing Kurt looked in his tiny purple briefs before continuing to assault Kurt's body with his eager tongue.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's hips frantically, trying to find the best way to remove Blaine's pants despite the fact that his mind had forgotten how to form any thoughts that didn't consist of pleasurable expletives. Blaine smiled down at Kurt knowingly, removing the last of his clothing before finally pulling off Kurt's as well.

Finally they were naked together, nothing but hot arousal covering their bodies. Blaine pulled back slightly to take in the image of Kurt's deliciously nude form as Kurt's eyes shot straight to Blaine's positively beautiful cock, eagerly awaiting him. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him, dying inside at the beautiful full-body contact between them, his member throbbing against Blaine's in a heated frenzy. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed more, so much more from Blaine.

"Please..God...I need you," he meant the words in so many different ways. He needed Blaine like he couldn't possibly need anyone else. He needed him physically, mentally, spiritually, emotionally, needed to connect with him completely, in every possible way.

He looked up at Blaine with pleading eyes, willing Blaine to understand his feelings at that moment. Blaine just looked back at him, his expression shining, and nodded slightly, understanding.

Without a moments hesitation, he plunged his mouth downward, capturing Kurt's cock into his mouth and tracing his tongue swiftly across the base, then pressing firmly against the underside of the head. Kurt's back arched uncontrollably, his hands clawing through Blaine's dark curls, tugging at them firmly. Only one thing could feel better than this.

Blaine pulled away slightly, his expression nothing short of agonizing lust, before he plunged two of his own fingers into his heated mouth. The image reminded Kurt of what he had just been doing, causing him to continue to harden. He glanced down at Kurt, who nodded slightly, giving him permission, before he lowered his hand to trace Kurt's very tight opening.

Kurt gasped loudly as Blaine pushed his fingers inside of him, the velvety tightness of the mass causing Blaine to shudder roughly as he imagined his own cock plunged deep inside the small space. As he continued to pull his fingers in and out, Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth flew open in a look that was a perfect combination of pleasure and agony. Not agony from pain, no. The things Blaine was doing to him felt absolutely delicious. No, it was agony from the sheer need he felt as Blaine continued to bring him closer to the edge.

"Now," was all Kurt could muster, his body shuddering violently underneath his boyfriend.

Without removing his fingers, Blaine reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand before covering his own member with the slick substance. He gave Kurt one more look of absolute desire before he lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, and suddenly they were united.

Everything around them halted. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and Blaine's eyelids shot closed, both of them absorbing the closeness. Neither of them moved for a moment, but just lay like that together, looking into each other's eyes. Now that they were finally together, Blaine nestled deep inside of Kurt, they were able to slow down and soak up the sensations between them, both physically and emotionally.

"I love you," Blaine spoke softly as he slowly began thrusting in and out, being careful not to hurt Kurt by his mass. Kurt just looked up at him and smiled, letting a deep pleasure-induced sigh escape his chest before pulling Blaine close to him and nestling his chin against Blaine's cheek.

As Blaine slowly began picking up the pace, he brushed gently against that particular bundle of nerves deep inside of Kurt, who moaned loudly in the process, changing the atmosphere around them again to something a bit more frenzied. Kurt's eyes shot open wide, and he clawed at Blaine's butt involuntarily, his hands willing Blaine to continue to stroke against that absolutely sensitive zone once more.

Blaine understood the non-verbal request, and he began plunging himself inside Kurt faster and harder with each stroke. At this point Kurt was so close he couldn't breathe, his entire body dying for the release he was about to receive. Finally, with one last, delicious thrust, Kurt was over the edge, lustful, unintelligible sounds escaping his mouth as hot, sticky cum covered both of their chests. Blaine finished shortly after Kurt, the uncontrollable tightening of Kurt's body pushing him to the brink.

He fell on top of Kurt in an exhausted heap, his ear falling on Kurt's chest near his heart, which was pounding out a beautiful rhythm that matched Blaine's exactly. After Blaine was able to catch his breath, he reluctantly rolled away from Kurt, still panting slightly. Pushing himself up onto his elbow, he locked eyes with his boyfriend, having the same nonverbal conversation they'd had many times.

_That was amazing. How was that so amazing? We need to do that more often. How do people get anything productive done when they can just do __**that **__all day?_

Their thoughts were the same after each blissful union, and they were still marveled by the emotions that it stirred up in them each time. Sometimes things were rushed, lustful, and physical, sometimes things were slow, emotional, and tender, and sometimes things were a combination of both. No matter what, though, each instance was filled with an undeniably deep love, a love that continued to grow and change as they fell deeper and deeper into one another.

Blaine reached over and placed a salty kiss on Kurt's sweaty lips, smiling into him as he did, his fingers winding into Kurt's matted hair.

"So.." Blaine began softly, "Can we have study sessions like this more often?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I hope some smut gave a little perk in your day somewhere. In other news, who's excited for season 3? Less than 2 weeks to go! It's been a horribly long, Klaine-less summer, hasn't it?<strong>


	6. Helpless

**A/N: Thanks again for the love! Apparently everybody likes the smuttier ones. I'll keep that in mind... ;)**

**I have a confession, guys... Don't hate me, but I kind of dislike songfics, especially ones that are filled with too many lyrics. I just think that READING lyrics isn't the same as hearing them, you know? Sure, you can play the song while you read it, and that seems to help a LOT, but usually I just find them hard to get through. Maybe I'm alone on this one, I dunno...**

**HOWEVER, there is a song that I think absolutely PERFECTLY sums up how Blaine felt about Kurt just prior to them getting together, like around Silly Love Songs. It completely explains his hesitation, I think. The lyrics are so so so perfect that I just had to write something about it. **

**This is my FIRST attempt at a songfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm a little hesitant on this one, and not especially proud of it. I'll let you be the judge.**

**The song is "Helpless" by Neon Trees. Listen to it on youtube - it's awesome. Even better if you listen while you read, trust me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Helpless<strong>

_You and I, we hang out... we sing flirty duets together... you know my coffee order... was I supposed to think that that was nothing?_

I couldn't get Kurt's words out of my head, and they replayed in my mind over and over again. Every moment of that afternoon stuck out - from the way Kurt's eyes looked so hopeful yet so frightened, to the way his shoulders curled inwards slightly in apparent self-preservation, to the way he wouldn't look at me when I tried to scramble together and give him an answer.

It wasn't that I didn't like Kurt. It was just that I... I don't know. I didn't know how I felt about Kurt. It was scary to think about. He was so... important to my life. If I liked him, it would change everything. If I liked him, I could screw everything up and lose my friend in the process. I didn't want to think about my life without Kurt in it. I couldn't really function without him.

"Blaine, did you hear me? What do you think of Mr. Patterson's assignment for this week?" Kurt asked for the second time.

Kurt and I were in my car on the way to the Lima Bean after Glee rehearsal and had been making small talk for the past fifteen minutes. I knew he was trying to start up a conversation with me, but my answers kept coming out short and choppy, and I felt myself continually caught up in the events from last week.

"What? Sorry, I guess I'm a bit distracted," I answered him after shaking out of my thoughts for a moment.

"The Patterson assignment... Nevermind. It's not important. What's going on with you? You seem a million miles away." He looked up at me as he asked and I could see in my peripheral that his brows were slightly furrowed in concern and he was biting his lower lip just slightly. It looked undeniably appealing.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a weird day." I felt bad for avoiding the subject, but I couldn't talk to him about my feelings until I straightened them out in my head. And that really sucked, because Kurt was the person who I could ALWAYS talk about my feelings with.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk. Why don't I turn on the radio instead?" he said in a small voice before pushing the dial and turning on the radio. He began mindlessly adjusting the dial until he found a song that he apparently liked.

"Oooh! Neon Trees!" he squealed before turning up the volume a little louder.

_"Why can't you see I'm just no good at these things?  
><em>_I want to love you like the man I'm supposed to be.  
><em>_But you don't mean these conversations get boring  
><em>_the fake, pathetic workings lack consistency."_

I was startled out of my thoughts as the lyrics kicked in, and my brain seemed to finally find something it could focus its attention on.

_"You turn and ask me  
><em>_Why don't you hold me baby, oh oh baby  
><em>_My cool is melting away and I'm making a mess  
><em>_You can't see me like this_

_Helpless helpless  
><em>_What makes my lonely heart feel like this?  
><em>_Helpless, I'm helpless when it comes to you"_

I gripped the steering wheel ahead and my neck got rigid, my vision burning a hole through the windshield in front of me at my attempt at avoiding looking at Kurt. I felt instantly uncomfortable, as the words continued to pour from my speakers in eerie accuracy to my own feelings.

_"Leave me alone. I know I'm not making sense  
><em>_But I know I can't let you come any closer  
><em>_It's my security, its my self-defense  
><em>_I keep on doing all this over and over_

_You turn and ask me,  
><em>_Just get to know me baby, oh oh baby  
><em>_I turn away and pretend that I'm doing just fine  
><em>_But you're inside my mind__And I'm_

_Helpless helpless  
><em>_What makes my lonely heart feel like this?  
><em>_Helpless, I'm helpless when it comes to you"_

The chorus kicked in a couple more times, and I think there was another verse, but I stopped hearing anything at that point. All I could think about was Kurt, the beautiful boy sitting next to me, blissfully unaware of my internal struggle as he sung along to the song and tapped his hands against his knees to the rhythm.

Apparently, I didn't need to search my feelings anymore. Neon Trees did it for me, I guess. There was no denying it this time, and I couldn't pretend like it wasn't there anymore.

I liked Kurt. A lot. I maybe even might love him... The way he smiled whenever he looked at me, the way his cheeks glowed whenever he got embarrassed, the way he wrung his hands together whenever he was nervous, and the way he tilted back his head whenever he laughed - all things that were so very Kurt and all things that I realized I was completely enamored with. I had felt this way all along, but I was afraid to. I was afraid to fall for him because that would make me more vulnerable than I'd ever been before, with the person who I couldn't stand the thought of losing.

We finally pulled up into the Lima Bean parking lot and I turned to look at my friend across the car. He was leaning back in his seat, his eyes shut lightly as a blissful smile was slung across his face, still humming along to the song as the final notes trailed off. It wasn't until I shut off the engine after the song had ended that he looked over at me.

I don't know what my expression held, but it was probably one of warmth and astonishment. Or it might have been one of terror and nerves. Maybe it was a combination of both. His eyes burned into mine as he held my gaze and smiled, a sweet, carefree and completely unadulterated smile. It was the kind of smile that made him look the most beautiful, the most serene, the most alive. It was the kind of smile that made me fall for him. I wanted to see that smile every day, every hour, every second. It hit me like a freight train, and I realized that I had to have him. I _needed_ to have him. I couldn't be afraid anymore.

"I love that song," his eyes sparkled with joy as he spoke softly to me, "I think the lyrics are just amazing."

Yeah, so do I.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Smutty one up next! In other news - Blaine's outfit in the new, extended dodgeball promo? Swoooooon. I am so, so, so, SOOO looking forward to seeing him out of uniform (as much as I love the Dalton uniform).<strong>


	7. The Phone Call

**A/N: Hehe, this one was fun to write. Dominant!Kurt and Flustered!Blaine are always a lovely combination, don't you think? Smutty goodness.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Phone Call<strong>

"Kurt please, not now," I practically mewled out, trying to squirm out of my boyfriend's grasp.

His mouth was heatedly pressed against against my neck, lapping at the skin with his tongue, while his arms traced down my ribs and made their way lower and lower towards my belly button. I knew where this was going, and pretty soon I wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Seriously, Kurt, please, I really need to focus on this set list. I have to get it sorted out by tomorrow or Wes is going to kill me."

"So keep doing that then. Don't mind me," he spoke roughly as he bit harshly into my collar bone.

Sweet Jesus. This was beyond torture. Kurt was extremely hard to resist even when he wasn't assaulting the sensitive skin of my neck. Even when he was just sitting there perfectly behaving himself, he'd just look at me and I'd fall apart, needing to feel some part of him pressed against some part of me.

We'd already stopped trying to "study" together, considering that neither of us ever got any sort of actual studying done whatsoever, unless you count me studying the planes of his abs or the softness of his legs or the curves of his ass. Those things I had studied _quite_ well at this point.

Today, though, I thought I could get just half a hour of work done. I wanted Kurt's opinion on this one, so I invited him to come take a look at Wes's set list for the upcoming spring concert with me. Big mistake. I'd only been working for five minutes when he began attacking me with his eager mouth. Normally I'd say fuck the set list and just go for it, but I really _really_ did need to get this thing done.

"Okay, Babe, seriously. Please. As—aaaah—amazing as that feels, just give me 15 more minutes and then I'll gladly let you continue—eeesh—doing that..." I tried to reason with him, but he kept pulling my earlobe in between his teeth, and I was finding it really hard to be form coherent sentences.

"Fine," he said before he finally pulled away, looking so adorably pouty, his bottom lip protruding just slightly and his cheeks flushed with a rosy glow. It was so appealing that I came THIS close to losing it and attacking him, but I took a deep breath, shut my eyes momentarily, and focused back on the work in front of me.

Then my phone rang.

"Damnit, who the hell is that now?" I growled before answering the phone, partially out of sexual frustration and partially out of irritation.

"_Hey, Blaine. Are you looking over the set list?_" Wes' voice came from the other end.

"Yes, Wes. I'm working on it. Why are you calling me when you can walk 3 doors down and check for yourself?"

"_I'm off campus. That's not important. I need to talk to you about the second number. We have a problem with the duet that Jeff and Nick were going to perform."_

"Okay, what's the pp-PROBLEM?" I spoke, accidentally shouting the last word in alarm.

Apparently, Kurt had decided that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and had just begun unzipping my jeans.

Oh God, not now. While I'm on the phone? Really? I shot Kurt a pleading glance, and he just looked up at me with the most innocent and angelic expression before he took my entire length into his mouth.

Oh sweet bloody hell Kurt gave the best fucking blow jobs. I don't know how he managed to do it, but his tongue always set me on fire and turned me into a whimpering, melting puddle. I slammed my eyelids shut and tried to control my breathing, but his tongue kept circling around the head of my dick in the most obscene way. I think Wes was probably still talking, and I think he had just asked me a question.

"_...so they got into this big argument and now they don't want to sing together. What do you think we should do?" _I barely heard Wes' words through the phone as Kurt continued to swallow me whole. Gulping down a handful of chalky air, I tried to answer him in the most controlled and collected voice I could muster.

"Uhhh," I forced out, an embarrassingly high-pitched and wavery tone coming out, "Just get them to—aaaah—make up. You know, find out what the d-d-deal is." Fuck, I could barely speak, and the sentence came out all jumbled together and stuttery and totally flustered sounding. Kurt just looked up at me and smirked, my dick still very much in his mouth, before he hallowed his cheeks and began sucking me off like a damn vacuum.

"_Yeah, I guess so. Are you okay, man? You sound kind of wound up," _Wes inquired, completely oblivious to the fact that I was in the middle of getting an award-winning blow job.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just—fuuck—fine."

"_Ooookay... whatever, man..."_

At this point, Kurt had slammed my legs apart and was trailing his thumb around my ass, making his way closer and closer to my entrance. Okay. Time to get off the phone now.

"Listen Wes, I'm gonna have to call you back later. I'm a little bit wrapped up here." I didn't even let him finish before I hung up and tossed the phone across the room. I pushed Kurt away from me, my eyes filled with an incredulous momentary irritation that was quickly overshadowed by passionate lust.

"Really, you couldn't wait two minutes for me to get off the phone? That was super awkward," I spoke quickly before I slammed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Not really. Your dick sounded especially appetizing."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, you're going to pay for that, you know," I spoke between mouthfuls of porcelain skin.

"Oh, I sure hope so," he stated fluidly before grinding his pelvis up into mine.

I spent the next hour thoroughly punishing Kurt with every part of my body, the set list completely ignored. Wes was going to be pissed at me tomorrow, but hearing my boyfriend moan beneath me sort of took precedent over anything else.

Like I said, Kurt was a bit hard to resist, and he knew it. I knew deep down that whenever he wanted me, I would be his, no matter what else was going on, even if the timing was completely inconvenient and even if I had real responsibilities to take care of. If Kurt wanted me, he had me. Anytime, anywhere. I think I can live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Rant: As much as I love Klaine, I wish their interactions together on the show would be a little more realistic. I mean, I get that they're "special" and all that, but they are two SEVENTEEN YEAR-OLD-BOYS who are very, very into each other. Wouldn't they be all over each other every second? 1.5 kisses is all we get in half a season? Come on! I just like to tell myself that every minute the cameras aren't on them Kurt and Blaine are busy goin' at it. Or maybe I'm just a perv. What do you guys think?<strong>


	8. Wet

**A/N: I'm sick. Boo! :( It's hard for me to write when I'm sick, so I don't know when my next post will be. Enjoy this one though; it's very fluffy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wet<strong>

"This is so stupid. We're never going to make any money," I sighed loudly as I picked up the sopping sponge and then dropped it back into the bucket, watching the water slosh around slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fucking freezing too. It's like 60 degrees out here. Whose bright idea was this anyway?" Jeff inquired, looking about as irritated as I did.

"Guys, quit complaining. I'm sure somebody will come by eventually," Wes reasoned.

"We've been out here for an hour and nobody has stopped. This was the dumbest idea ever. We're a bunch of guys hosting a car wash. Nobody's coming. They all want to have their car washed by bikini-clad women, not by a bunch of dudes," Nick piped in.

Although I certainly didn't mind the scenery myself, I had to admit that Nick was probably right. A car wash probably wasn't the best fundraiser idea that the Warblers had come up with. Especially considering it was November. And had just rained 3 days ago.

"I have to agree with Nick, I'm afraid. This wasn't your best plan, Wes," Blaine finally spoke, looking over at Wes with a sheepish half-smile as he did so. He was clad in a pair of black board shorts and a thin, form-fitting, white tee-shirt, his curls loose from their gel for once. I had to stop myself from staring at him, because he looked hotter than I had ever seen him before.

Desperately trying to shake out of my quickly-becoming-way-inappropriate-for-places-other-than-my-bedroom thoughts, I picked up the sponge from the bucket again and wrung the water out of it, watching the sudsy beads of liquid drip back into the bucket. I did it about 3 more times before dropping it again. This was so boooorrrrinnnggg.

"Okay, if nobody comes in the next 10 minutes I say we call it and think of something else to do to raise money. Who's with me?" another Warbler chimed in.

"Yeah"

"For sure..."

"Please"

They all began agreeing with one another, so I shot Wes a sympathetic glance and shrugged my shoulders slightly. So it wasn't the brightest fundraiser idea on the planet, but at least he tried.

"Enough!" Wes finally yelled, "All of you are going to quit bitching about this and wait for the next hour. Somebody. Will. Come!"

"Yeah... You wish." Jeff spoke, shaking his head.

"Okay. That's it. You guys are bored? Fine. I'll find something for us to do," Wes growled out slightly before picking up a full bucket and tossing it in Jeff's direction. He moved out of the way like a ninja just in time, and the water landed square into David's chest instead.

"THAT IS SO FUCKING COLD!" David all but shrieked, now covered in sudsy water, his eyes wide in shock. Everyone froze and nobody said a word, all of us eyeing David wearily, Wes especially. Wes was practically cowering in the corner, his hands up in surrender, his eyes pleading and desperate. David leapt down without another word, grabbed a nearby bucket, and vaulted it across the parking lot, managing to soak Wes, Nick, and Thad all in one go.

It was like someone had lowered the starting gates at the race horses. BANG! And everything instantly erupted around me. Warblers left and right began shrieking and grabbing hoses, sopping sponges, and buckets and flinging the icy cold water at one another. Wes had just aimed a shot right at Brandon, who dove out of the way and straight into another blast that had been tossed by Michael. Thomas aimed a hose right at a nearby Luke, who wrestled it out of this grip and was blasting Thomas in the face with it instead. I had managed to avoid three direct hits, and so far had only taken slight peripheral damage.

That's when I saw Blaine take a hit right in the chest that David had launched, a full bucket soaking him from head to foot. It was like it happened in slow motion, one minute he was mostly dry and then the next sheets of water were streaming down his body. He turned to look at me, water still dripping from his hair, and my jaw slammed to the floor. His hair was fluffy and soft now, loose curls falling into his forehead just slightly. Water dripped across the chiseled line of his jaw and down his neck and chin, accentuating his protruding Adam's apple. And his chest - _holy shit_ - his chest. His thin white tee was now completely soaked and completely see-through, clinging to every inch of his chest and stomach and accentuating the curves of his muscles. I'd never seen Blaine in anything form-fitting before, and I'd certainly never seen him shirtless, so to see the way his muscles gleamed through the sopping shirt, the darkness of his chest hair bleeding through the cotton, was absolutely the hottest thing I had ever seen. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even fucking blink in fear that the beautiful sight before me might disappear.

I finally caught his line-of-vision, and our eyes locked. The look on his face was like one I had never seen before, filled with an intensity and darkness that I didn't understand. His look was undeniably hungry. He looked like he wanted to devour me. I'm not entirely sure what look I was sending him in return, but I hoped it was one that said, "Please, fucking take me."

A frigid, icy blast hit me in the face, in the torso, in the legs, as sheets of water began covering me, but I couldn't change my position. I knew I was a sitting duck, a completely easy target, but I felt glued to the spot, my eyes refusing to tear themselves away from Blaine and his apparently perfect body and his searching, searing gaze.

I don't know how long I stood there for, or how long the water fight had continued for. At some point the atmosphere quieted down, and I began to notice that water was no longer being thrown. At some point I had also regained the ability to function as a human again, and I looked around to realize that the water war had finished and every Warbler was drenched, laughing, and shaking.

Fuck. It was really, really cold now. The wind chill was high, and we were all covered in freezing cold water, most of us clad in shorts and tee shirts.

My teeth began to chatter, my body shaking. I clung my arms around my shoulders and rubbed up and down, trying to bring a little warmth back into my system. It was no use, though, and my lips were probably turning blue.

"O-k-k-k-k-k-ay. Th-th-th-th-th-a-t-t-t-t-t was s-s-s-s-s s-s-o s-t-t-t-tupi-d-d-d-d..." I mumbled out as my teeth continued to slam together uncontrollably. Before I knew it I felt strong arms wrap around me, and my body was pushed into a surprisingly warm chest.

"Shhhhhh... You'll warm up soon. God, Kurt, aren't you used to the cold? You're like, blue," he soothed as he replaced my motions and began rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

My heart was pounding, and I felt like liquid in his arms, my whole body suddenly feeling much, much warmer. I leaned my body against his with as much pressure as I dared, reveling in the closeness that had suddenly enveloped us both. Something inside me snapped, and I started running on autopilot. Wrapping my arms around his back, I began running my fingertips up and down his spine, tracing the delicate muscles that defined his upper back. As I did so, I felt his body stiffen slightly, and I was about to pull away before I felt him tighten his grip against me, pulling me in even closer and wrapping his arms further around me, burying me against his chest.

I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't want it to end. I didn't know if it was a good idea, but my brain was so far-gone that I wasn't capable of controlling my actions anymore. Leaning my head away from his, I pressed my cheek against his neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of him before pressing my lips lightly against the skin where his neck met his shoulder, placing the tiniest of kisses in the crook.

Something in him must have snapped as well, for before I could register what as happening I felt warm solid lips pressed against my own.

Kissing Blaine was like kissing a flame, my entire body erupting and bursting with heat the moment his lips met with mine. It was like nothing I could have possibly imagined, nothing I could ever begin to describe, and nothing I could imagine feeling with anyone else. I wanted to keep doing this forever. I never wanted this moment to end. I could die right then, at that very moment, and it wouldn't have mattered because I had kissed Blaine and it felt like everything I had ever needed and would ever need to be complete.

Unfortunately, Blaine and I weren't in our own world, but were very much in public and at that point very much on display. Catcalls and wolf-whistles sounded around us, and I felt Blaine's lips pull away from my own. I instantly felt empty without them.

"Don't mind us, guys.." Jeff teased, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, it's not like we're standing RIGHT HERE or anything," Nick added.

Cheeks reddening, I glanced down at Blaine, who looked as sheepish as me. Underneath his flushed cheeks, though, was a thousand-watt smile that light up his face and caused my stomach to leap up into my chest. His eyes were shining brightly at me, and his expression was one of complete and utter joy. I don't think I had ever seen him look that happy before. Suddenly it hit me, and I realized that he was smiling that brand new smile just for me, a smile that was invented just from kissing me. I felt like I was glowing, like my entire body had become a big, fat happy cloud and I was about to float away somewhere. Blaine held my hands, anchoring me to the earth, and leaned in again, this time placing the quietest of kisses against my cheek before whispering quietly into my ear.

"You look beautiful when you blush."

I think I actually did float away at that point.


	9. Sexting

**A/N: I'm starting to feel better, so here's another one for you all. Another smutty(ish) one. There seems to be a lot of them lately. Hmm... I guess you can see where my brain currently resides? ;-) This one ends a little abruptly, just to warn you - but I did it that way intentionally.**

**So...5 more days. AAAHHH! Who's as excited as I am?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexting<strong>

Mr. Bauer was shuffling in front of the room over-enthusiastically going on about verb conjugations, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Normally, I don't answer my phone during class, but this was German. Considering the facts that I had the highest grade in the class and that Mr. Bauer looked incredibly busy as he scribbled out the past tense conjugations of every German verb known to mankind, I figured I was in the clear.

_**I'm so boooored... xoxo - K**_

Is it lame that a great big smile crept across my face as I slouched down in my chair to see that it was a text message from Kurt? We'd been a couple for three perfect, blissful weeks - three of the best weeks of my life. Everything felt so different between us, but at the same time it felt like nothing had changed at all. Does that make any sense? I guess it's just that on the one hand, so much is new and exciting, like being able to hold his hand whenever I want or kiss his cheeks or his lips or his neck, or stare at him all day (okay, so that part isn't really new). On the other hand though, he's still Kurt, and I'm still Blaine, and he's still my best friend and the person that I sing show-tunes with and laugh about how clueless Mrs. Simpson is or how annoying Mark Hanson is. Everything was the same yet everything was different. Either way, it felt perfect.

I texted him back, trying to hide the goofy grin from my face with little success.

_**I'm sorry, babe. I'm bored too. It would be a lot less boring if you were here. ;) ~ B**_

_**Oh yeah, what would you do with me if I were there? - K**_

My smile turned into a smirk as I imagined all of the things that I would love to do with Kurt at that very moment, most of them things that I probably couldn't get away with in a crowded classroom in the middle of German.

_**I dunno, but probably things that would make you blush. 3 ~ B**_

We'd had a few flirty texting conversations over the course of the last few weeks, but we kept things pretty innocent, and usually ceased the conversation before thing got too heated. Which is why his next text message surprised me, causing me to squirm in my seat just a little bit.

_**Tell me what you want to do to me, Blaine. - K**_

Oh boy. So many answers to such a simple request. I could take the coy route, and play bashful, dancing around anything too inappropriate, or I could take the direct route and plunge headfirst into some new territories that, while enticing, might not be the best things to discuss in the middle of class.

_**What do you want me to do to you, Kurt? ~ B**_

Or I could be a total chicken and throw the ball back to him.

It took a while before I felt another buzz in my pocket, and I was pretty sure that he would just write some flirty comment like "I'll show you later," so you can imagine my absolute astonishment when I received the following text in reply, a good five minutes later.

_**I want you to kiss me, hard. Everywhere. I want you to press me up against a wall and ravage my mouth with yours so that I can feel all of you pressed up against me. I want you to own me, possess me. - K**_

Well, hello erection.

Now I really regretted getting into this conversation in class, for my pants were instantly tenting, my heart was hammering, and my breathing was beginning to speed up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen of my phone as I re-read Kurt's message over and over again. I should have put the phone away then. I should have looked at my inappropriately bulging pants and paused the conversation until a more appropriate moment, like when there weren't 25 other boys surrounding me, but I couldn't help it. Two could play at this game, and _boy_ did I want to play.

_**Oh baby, I want to kiss you like that. I want to kiss every inch of your mouth and map out the space with my tongue. I want to explore every tiny molecule of skin along your jawline and neck, memorizing every tantalizing curve there. I want to press up against you so hard that you can feel every piece of me pushed up against you, every throbbing inch of me. ~ B**_

Delicious imagery was racing through my mind as I imagined slamming Kurt up against the wall to my right and shoving my tongue between his teeth harshly, as I imagined rocking against him and biting on the skin of his jaw, his neck, his collar bone.

_**Mmmmm... Sounds fucking hot. So exactly how many inches of throbbing Blaine do I get? - K**_

Sweet Jesus, was he asking me what I think he's asking me? I didn't know how far Kurt wanted to take things, but I was growing dangerously close the point of no return, and despite the facts that that I was still VERY much in class and that this was SO not the place for all this, I had to push things a little further.

_**And spoil the surprise? I can't tell you that, beautiful, but I can show you. ~ B**_

Fuck Fuck Fuck - I'm so fucking horny now. Why can't the bell ring already? Which class was Kurt in? Literature. What building was that in? Shit, that's in the 400s, isn't it? That's on the other side of campus. Too far. God Dammit.

My phone vibrated again, and this message was the shortest of them all. Just two little words, and my brain was spiraling out of control, my body was short circuiting, and I was debating whether or not to bolt from the classroom that very instant, find Kurt, and ravage him right there and then.

_**Please do. - K**_

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think about anything other than Kurt and his liquid eyes and his porcelain skin and his elegant hands and his oh-so-fuckable lips and everything I wanted to do to his mouth and his body and his everything and holy shit it had only been three weeks and this was way too fast and that was so inappropriate and I'm gonna die if I don't get to feel him touching me in the next 20 minutes or so.

And then the bell rang, everyone bolting from the classroom in an instant, and I was swiftly and abruptly pulled away from my fantasy.

"Mr. Anderson, did you need something?" Mr. Bauer's voice came into my brain, instantly dissolving my previous mental images.

"Uh.. NO," I squeaked out, unable to blink or move or think or even fucking breathe anymore.

"Okay, well, I have to get to a meeting. Mrs. Ryden's english classroom is being painted, so they'll be borrowing this room for next period. You'll need to head out now before they arrive," he finished before whisking out of the room, leaving me alone.

I blinked a few more times and stared at the wall for another two minutes or so before I was finally able to pick myself up out of the chair, collect my things, and head for the door. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I slammed right into someone, headfirst.

"Oh so-" I was about to apologize, when I saw that the person I had run into was tall, lithe, and the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on, eyes that were boring into mine with a heated intensity, and intensity that poured into every part of me, lighting me on fire from the inside out.

"K-Kurt, how did you get here so fast? I was just coming to find you," I stuttered out, my brain still somewhat hazy from our previous conversation.

He looked at me, a devilish gleam in his eyes, before licking his lips and responding.

"I believe you had something to show me. And don't worry, you'll be _coming_ soon."


	10. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's been a few days since I posted. I had a lovely, long weekend out-of-town with the hubby, and didn't get any time to write. Here I am, though, with a lovely new piece for all of you. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eavesdropping<strong>

It was one of those perfectly gorgeous days where the sky was a cloudless, vibrant blue, the air a smooth, silky 72 degrees, and everything seem to scream "GO OUTSIDE!" I couldn't let the beauty of today go to waste, so I thought I would invite Kurt to take a walk outside with me, considering we'd both been cooped up in our dorms studying for finals for the past week.

I was about to knock on the door to his room when I caught a piece of his voice, and it made me stop in my tracks, my knuckles just inches from the door.

"...I'm so sick of this, 'Cedes..."

Uh oh... Kurt was upset? I could hear the irritation seeping through his tone even through the door, and I instantly wondered what was bothering him and how I could help fix it. That was kind of my immediate reaction whenever Kurt was in a bad mood. I somehow made it my mission to solve the problem, even if it was something completely out of my control. I felt badly for eavesdropping, but I figured that I was doing it to try to help, so what was the harm, right?

"...I know. You keep saying that, but it's no use. I feel so defeated."

Don't give up, Kurt! Whatever is bothering you, you're never one to give up on something. I wanted to run into the room and tell him not to give up on whatever it was that made him feel this way, but I knew I couldn't without revealing that I was totally listening in on his conversation.

"Please. I'm so obvious. Of course he does."

Okay. So there was someone else involved in this issue. And apparently he was obvious about something? I could feel myself getting more and more lost trying to figure out what Kurt could be referring to.

"I can't just tell him. There's no way it would do any good. I'm sure he already knows anyway," he spoke again, sounding exasperated this time.

Uhh.. Okay... so apparently he needed to tell someone something, but didn't want to. This instantly struck me as strange, for Kurt was one of the most open and honest people I'd ever known. He was always upfront with people, always willing to share what was on his mind. That's what I loved about him.

Wait... _shit_.

Did I just say love?

Okay, let's back up here. I meant that in a casual friend-love kind of way. Not the other kind of way. Right? Didn't I? Right. Of course I did.

"He's ridiculously perfect. It's agonizing. I'm stuck looking at him every day and pining away over him like an idiot and he just doesn't even notice me. I'm so friend-zoned it's not even funny."

My stomach instantly tightened and my chest began to hurt as those last words left Kurt's lips. Kurt liked someone. From the way his voice was filled with undeniable longing, I imagined he'd liked this person for a while, but they apparently didn't like him back. As I tried to process why my body had reacted so physically to Kurt's confession, the next thought that entered my mind surprised me.

How could they _not_ like him back? Kurt was amazing. He was witty, sharp, intelligent, charming, easy to talk to, an absolute blast to be around, and stunningly beautiful. I felt irritated at this stupid idiot who had caused Kurt pain, and wanted to find them and strangle them, or at least knock some sense into them. Despite my irritation at this mystery person that had won Kurt's affections but hadn't returned the sentiments, I couldn't shake a different sensation somewhere in my mind, a feeling I felt really guilty about. Kurt liked this guy, and they didn't like him back. I should feel completely bad, right? So why did a tiny part of brain feel something different at this news. Why did a part of my brain feel... relieved?

"I know, I wish we could be more too. But he's my best friend here, and I'm just happy that I get him in my life at all."

Whoa whoa whoa... Wait a second! Hold everything! I thought _I_ was Kurt's best friend here! Now there's some other dude who he's closer to than me who he happens to have a crush on? Why does that make me feel insanely jealous for absolutely no logical reason? Kurt can have other friends. Sure, he can have as many friends as he wants. But does he have to be interested in those other friends?

Why can't he be interested in me?

As soon as the thought left my brain, I physically jolted back from the door and practically slammed my hand against my slacked jaw, my eyes widening in alarm. Oh my God, did I just think that? Why did I just think that? What's going on? Why do I instantly feel like an idiot, and idiot who's been seriously missing the big picture?

Without thinking, without stopping to weigh my actions in the slightest, I strode towards the door and slammed it open. My brain-to-mouth filter was completely disintegrated at this point, and I couldn't stop the next jumble of words from tumbling out of my mouth at a rapid and alarming succession.

"You like someone? How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend! I mean, apparently this new guy who you like is your best friend, which is okay, really, but I just thought that we were close enough that you felt like you could tell me if you'd developed feelings for someone. I mean, I know I would tell you if I liked someone. And about 3 seconds ago I realized that I like someone, that I have liked someone for a while now, but apparently my idiot brain wouldn't let me realize it. So I like you. I really, really like you. And it sucks because you like this other guy who is so amazing and wonderful and your best friend here and it's not me and that sucks and oh shit I can't believe I've just said all this and I'm so sorry. Wow... Okay. Fuck. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on your conversation. That was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna g-"

My ramble was cut off as Kurt looked up at me from his place laying across his bed, an unreadable expression on his face. His look of intensity was so startling that it cut me off mid-sentence.

And then he burst out laughing.

Huge, gaping bellows erupted from his chest, his face reddening and tears beginning to drip from his eyelids. I was flabbergasted. So not the reaction I thought I would get. I figured something along the lines of anger for barging in unannounced, betrayal for listening to his private conversation, or alarm at my sudden confession. But here he was, laughing his fucking ass off.

After another full minute of laughter, he began to quiet down and his face began to pale back to its natural, porcelain color.

"Oh poor, Blaine," he began in a truly pitying tone, "You really are the world's most dense human being. I thought I was so obvious about it, but apparently I could have stood on top of the Dalton Academy roof and screamed it from a megaphone and you still wouldn't have noticed. Let's go over this one more time... You overheard me talking to Mercedes about a guy I like... a guy who is my friend.. my best friend here.. who I'm completely crazy about.. and have been since the day I met him, but he hasn't figured out that I like him because he is so very blind, apparently."

"Yeah..." I spoke, still not quite following.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine! It's you - you idiot! I. LIKE. YOU."

"Oh," I breathed out, blinking at him about seventeen times, unable to do anything else at the moment.

"Yes, Blaine. I like you," he spoke again, his tone softening immediately as he continued, "I really, really, really like you Blaine. You're perfect. I thought you knew by now and just didn't feel the same way."

My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest at hearing him speak those words. You know those cheesy scenes at the end of a romantic comedy where the guy is chasing the girl through an airport and the music is swelling and the emotion is all high and then they embrace and the mood just soars? Yeah, that's how my heart felt as I looked across at Kurt. His blue eyes were practically shimmering with affection, all irritation completely eradicated from his expression, replaced with a new expression of undeniable love that made his face look more beautiful and more captivating than I had ever seen it. That face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my seventeen years of existence. I wanted to drink it in, memorize it, and replay it over and over again in my mind.

"Please, never stop looking at me like that," I breathed out, inching closer to him.

"Like what?" he asked, his expression radiating beauty and warmth.

"Like that. Like you want me. Like you need me. You have no idea how beautiful you look looking at me like that," I spoke before lacing my fingers with his, my voice etched with emotion.

"I've always looked at you like this, Blaine. And I always will," he spoke before capturing his mouth with mine.

The kiss was tiny, just a whisper, but soft and absolutely tender. As he pulled back, I pulled him against my chest and buried my face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice before. But I promise I'll never stop noticing now."

No, Kurt. I'll never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I don't think that Blaine could really have been THIS dense, but it was fun to write an adorably clueless version of him.<strong>

**NEW GLEE NEW GLEE NEW GLEE NEW GLEE NEW GLEE. I CANNOT CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT. AAAAHHH. FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY!**

**Sorry about that. :) Flailing Fangirl temporarily reigned in.**


	11. Glimpses

**Long author's note this time, but there's some important stuff here that you'll need to make sense of this, so please read.**

**First off, OH MY GOD THE SEASON PREMIERE WAS SO GOOD! I won't say anything specific in case some of you haven't seen it yet... but just... AAAHHHHH! My Klaine-loving heart was UTTERLY satisfied.**

**Okay, moving on.**

**I've been wanting to write this one for a while now, but hadn't found myself in the right mood. I guess Blaine's oh-my-fucking-god-those-hips performance during "It's Not Unusual" helped move thing along... ;)**

**Please note: In this one, Kurt and Blaine don't know each other very well at all. They've probably just met and are relatively new friends. Let's say, sometime around A Very Glee Christmas, if you're putting this in the canon universe... although Blaine is a little OOC here, I think, so it's probably more AU.**

**It might get a little confusing later on, so please note that text in **_italics_** are Blaine's sexual fantasies and text between the italics (in regular font) are Blaine's thoughts/actions during those fantasies. Make sense? I hope so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Glimpses<strong>

Okay, so I may appear charming and dapper and perfectly polite on the outside, always neat and well-groomed and charismatic and perfectly well-behaved, but that didn't mean that I wasn't still a normal teenage guy. A teenage guy with, you know... needs.

Needs that were currently in desperate need of fulfillment.

I don't know what had set me off, but one minute I was intently focused on my Pre-Calculus homework, hunched over my desk while trying to figure out the latest equation, when suddenly my mind began to wander. Seriously wander.

It started off pretty innocent. Doing math made me think of numbers, and then that made me think of the TV show "Numb3rs" and how I needed to catch up and had missed a bunch of episodes. Then I started thinking about TV shows in general, and my mind somehow wandered over to FX and I started laughing about a particularly funny moment I had seen on "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia." Well, thinking about "It's Always Sunny" made me think about Rob McElhenney, and that's where things started to go downhill. Rob McElhenney was really hot. And he had really nice arms. So now my mind was wandering to nice arms and nice chests, and I found myself comparing Chris Evans to Chris Hemsworth, and how they were both named Chris and I wonder what it would look like if they were pressed up against each other and making out and tonguing each other's... you get the picture. Now I really couldn't concentrate on my homework at all. Sighing down at my now-obvious erection, I tried to focus on the stupid problems in front of me, but my brain kept finding ways to wander back to inappropriate territories.

When this: ** "Solve the inequality 3x + 5 ⎮x⎮ 16." **

Turned into this: **"Please touch your 8====D"**

I knew I had to take care of the problem before I'd be able to get anything done. Slamming the book shut, I stood up, ran my hands through my hair, and plopped back onto my bed, finally giving in to temptation. I palmed myself through my jeans a few times, letting out a desperate sigh at the sensation, before finally unzipping my jeans and going in for the real thing.

You've gotta realize that although I'm very gay, I'm still a guy, and guys masturbate a lot. Like, A LOT. Like, every day. Like, sometimes twice a day. I know that sounds creepy, but we just can't help it. Half the time we do it simply because we've got nothing better to do.

Usually when I'm helping myself out, my mind just sort of wanders over vaguely pleasant images that involve heated eyes and lips raking over my body and down down down until wet, red lips are sucking me off. The men in these fantasies are usually sort of faceless. Maybe a pair of particularly lovely lips that I'd seen somewhere, or a hairline that was familiar, but never someone in particular. I guess it was more interesting that way, or maybe my brain was just too lazy to come up with anything more specific.

Just as I started getting really into it, my body starting to heat up, my skin starting to flush and sweat slightly, and my breathing picking up speed, something new flashed into my brain. Something I hadn't fantasized about before.

A pair of hauntingly beautiful and starkly vibrant blue eyes were suddenly staring up out of my fantasy at me. These eyes were very, very familiar, framed by chestnut eyelashes that I had looked into many times.

These were Kurt's eyes.

As soon as the eyes entered into my mind, everything halted for a second, my hand stopping its rhythm altogether. What were Kurt's eyes doing in the middle of my eroticism? At first I felt pure shock, shock from the fact that I started thinking about _Kurt_ while I was _masturbating_. Then I felt incredibly awkward and embarrassed, embarrassed at the fact that I started thinking about _KURT_ while I was _MASTURBATING_. Finally, though, after a moment of deliberation, I realized that more than anything else I felt incredibly, hopelessly, undoubtably aroused, aroused at everything Kurt was, every tiny part of him from his stunning eyes to his prominent nose to his pointed ears to his sinfully large lips. So I gave in. I let myself go and dove deeper. Deeper into Kurt, into my fantasy, into my mind.

_...His incredibly soft hands worked there way down my chest, stopping here and there to scratch at a particularly sensitive region..._

God his hands were fucking amazing, they were long and lean and delicate looking, but at the same time strong and masculine too. I sped up my strokes, working over the head fluidly, dragging my hand through the rapidly beading pre-cum with each movement.

_...At the same time, his lips and tongue moved across my stomach and over to my hips, his hot tongue sliding in between the muscles there, forming a firm line that traced along one side of my v-cut. He moved down to the crook of my thigh and sucked at the skin there, hard, forming a deep bruise that was already beginning to purple..._

I arched up off the bed as I imagined what it would feel like to have Kurt there, touching me, tasting me, rubbing up against me.

_...Finally he made it to my dick and rubbed his tongue along the underside in an agonizingly controlled pace, only allowing me as much pleasure as he deemed me worthy of receiving..._

I wanted it. I wanted him. I wanted him so fucking much, and it hit me like a truck. I wanted this with him, every piece of this fantasy with him. Every moment of intimacy I could imagine, I wanted to experience with him. I could feel myself nearing the edge, my entire body screaming for release, my muscles constricting and my stomach tightly clenched, heat pooling all around my body.

..._he took all of me into his mouth and down his throat, instantly enveloping me in the warmest, wettest, and most agonizingly delicious place on the entire planet. He just sat there, his mouth completely full of me, and looked up at me with those hauntingly beautiful eyes, eyes that said so much with just one glance..._

I could feel it coming as my strokes became violent, desperate, my entire body drenched with sweat at this point, my face flaming, my eyes squeezed shut in pure, unbridled pleasure. One more pull and I was over the edge, fire consuming me and combusting out of me. My jaw locked and my eyes flew open as waves of pleasure shot through me, strings of cum pouring across my stomach and chest, every muscle in my body quaking and clenching until finally the heat subsided and I began to come down from my high.

I laid there, unmoving, for what must have been five solid minutes, unable to do anything but convert oxygen into carbon dioxide. Maybe it was the fact that I had just had the best and most intense orgasm of my life or maybe it was the fact that I had just discovered brand-new and very enticing feelings about Kurt. Either way, I couldn't shake how vivid the fantasy was, how real it felt to me. Every piece of it was elaborate, thought out, specific. Too specific. Frighteningly specific. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered where the specificity came from. A thought occurred to me, and I pushed it away immediately, inwardly laughing at how absurd the idea was. Still, it lingered there, refusing to disappear completely. I wondered if, perhaps, I was catching a glimpse of what was to come, catching a glimpse of my future, my future with Kurt.

It was probably a ridiculous notion, one brought on by pleasure and post-orgasmic brain fuzziness, so I let it fade away until it was just a tiny grain of sand on the beach of my mind. The grain of sand would linger there, though, leaving me with wonder, leaving me with uncertainty, leaving me with hope.


	12. Cerebrum

**A/N: This one just flew into my brain and poured out of me today. I don't know where it came from. It's told from both Kurt first-person POV and Blaine first-person POV. Italics refers to Kurt, regular text is Blaine. I'm particularly proud of this one, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**You guys are awfully quiet out there... remember, reviews are WONDERFUL. Like, really really REALLY wonderful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerebrum<strong>

_...I was combustible, ignitable, ready to explode. My entire body shifting, writhing, seeking, dying. I was on fire, I was electrified, I was consumed, consumed by those blackened curls and those ever-changing eyes, sometimes carmel, sometimes olive, sometimes hazel. I needed more, so much more that I felt every emotion course through my veins in swift succession, emotions ranging from agony to lust to bliss to terror to ecstasy. It was all so much, too much. I felt like laughing and screaming and crying and moaning all at the same time._

_I begged him to touch me, everywhere, anywhere. I needed him, needed him in a way I had never needed anything before. I needed him like I needed oxygen, like I needed life. He was honeyed fuel that I couldn't stay away from, that I absolutely craved in a way I could never crave anything else. _

_His tongue trailed along my flesh, mapping out the planes of my chest, my abs, tracing between my ribs and snaking down towards my hipbones, every lick flame-kissed and wet and soft and perfect._

_His sometimes carmel, sometimes olive, sometimes hazel eyes looked up and straight into my sea-colored ones, pouring into my being, into my my mind, into my very soul. The look sent me rigid, color rising into my cheeks and neck and ears before I felt him kiss his way back up my chest, stopping to bite and grasp at the skin along my jaw. Finally his lips met mine, and the world whitened into nothing. Everything else disappeared except for his lips and his tongue and his scent and his taste. Nothing existed but the feeling of his mouth pressed against my own, hungrily seeking me out..._

* * *

><p>I heard the soft moan from across the room, barely audible but still ever-present, filling up the stillness and darkness of the atmosphere. It was a beautiful, pleasured sound, a sound that I had never heard him make before. I didn't move a muscle, not knowing what to do but suddenly dying to hear it again. And then he moaned once more, this time more audibly and much more fervently. I bit my lip as I felt instant desire flow through me, desire that I'd never felt about him before. It startled me. It entranced me. It intoxicated me. I wanted to feel it again - stronger, bolder, richer.<p>

That's when I heard it, so tiny and indecipherable that I might have been making it up in my head, but a part of me knew I hadn't been mistaken. A part of me knew I'd just heard him moan my name. Hearing my name flow from his lips that way, hearing it escape from his luscious mouth in a tiny, erotic whisper, and arousal overcame me, instantaneous and swift and electrically-charged.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, my chest was tight and I couldn't move and I couldn't focus on anything else except for HIM across the room from me, lying in bed, dreaming of me, desiring me, begging for me.

My legs began moving on their own accord, and then I was crossing the room towards him. My brain continued to churn out the same message - a message that told me that I had to be near him, I had to feel him, I had to touch him.

And then I saw his face, his eyes fluttering lightly, his mouth draped open just slightly, and his warm, moist breathing ghosting through the air like fog. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was the most stunning creature I could possibly comprehend. No, he was more beautiful than any creature my mind could conjure up.

I leaned in and kissed him then, ever so softly, my lips barely brushing against his in the tiniest of movement, but it was enough. It was enough to fill me up with absolute and utter satisfaction, absolute and utter love and adoration and affection. I leaned back just as quickly, not daring to wake him, and took one more look into his radiant features before carefully crossing the room again and back to my own bed.

I wonder if he felt it. I wonder if he knew.

* * *

><p><em>When I awoke from my dream, I looked across the room at the man with the blackened curls and ever changing eyes and sighed. He was sleeping soundly, his muscled shoulders visible from beneath the comforter.<em>

_I licked my lips as I watched his steady, rhythmic breathing, watched him sleep so peacefully. I wondered what he dreamed about, wondered if maybe someday he would dream about me. Brushing away the thought, I traced my fingertips over my lips, not knowing that he'd been there, that he knew, and that he needed me as well._


	13. Brave

**A/N: Hey guys.. I know it's been forever since I've posted. I've had some major writer's block lately. Boo! I wrote this a few days ago, and to be honest, I'm really not happy with it. I edited it a few times and changed the ending, but the whole thing feels flat to me. Eh. I decided to post it anyway. Hopefully you'll enjoy it more than I do... Can't win 'em all I suppose!**

**So... Klaine spoilers for 3x05, anyone? I normally try not to be the crazy squealing scary flailing fangirl - but these spoilers are just too good not to positively FLIP out over. Just... OH MY FUCKING GOD! I won't get anything specific in case some of you are spoiler-free, but those of you who know what I'm referring to can do a little (or gigantic) happy-dance along with me! AAAAHH! :)**

**Okay, so now onto the piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brave<strong>

"_10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!..."_

The countdown pounded through the air, dozens of voices chanting out the numbers as the clock grew nearer and nearer to midnight, nearer and nearer to the new year.

The air was hazy all around me, filled with chalky smoke and booze and sweat and laughter. It was stifling. Stifling even though we were outside and it was thirty-five degrees. Stifling even though snow was falling all around us. Or maybe it wasn't the air that was stifling. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine, the most gorgeously attractive man I had ever laid eyes on, was staring across at me, a heated conversation flowing between us, as the numbers continued to trail away. 4 more seconds and it would be decided. 4 more seconds and there was no turning back.

_**Earlier...**_

It was going to be a long night; I could already tell.

It wasn't my idea to come to this New Year's Eve party, but somehow here I sat, Rachel draped across my lap, sound asleep, her hot sticky breath trickling across my thighs as I watched him from across the room.

Rachel talked me into it, and I must admit that I didn't exactly put up much of a fight. All she had to do was utter the words "Blaine will be there," and I (ashamedly) jumped at the chance to attend.

As soon as we arrived I knew it was a mistake, for it wasn't even 10:30 yet and people were already drunkenly hanging on all of the furniture, talking much too loudly, the music blaring at a deafening volume. I guess that was sort of the rule of a party, wasn't it? Play the music so loudly that you don't actually have to converse with anyone? Call me anti-social, but I didn't really see the point.

Rachel, of course, wasted no time in leaving me, running over to the bar and grabbing herself a drink. One hour and god-knows-how-many drinks later, and she had passed out in my lap. So much for wanting to party, Rach. That lasted long.

So there I sat, by myself in the corner of the room, away from the public eye, with a drunken friend drooling on my designer jeans. Great night.

After spending twenty minutes grinding my teeth to the same carbon-copy pop music playing much too loudly from behind me, and another fifteen minutes watching a slightly amusing and very melodramatic fight erupt between a heterosexual couple seated next to me, I looked down at my watch to find that it was nearing 11:15. Only 45 minutes left until I could make an excuse to leave. That's when I finally spotted him, standing at the far end of the room, deep in conversation with a few friends.

I didn't mean to spend the evening watching him, but I just couldn't help it. He was so effortlessly beautiful, it made my heart physically ache. I watched the way he laughed and talked with Jeff and Nick, the way he brushed his hands through his hair every once in a while, the way he bit his lower lip in concentration, the way he adjusted the collar of his black polo shirt every once in a while. I could watch him all day.

"Kurt, oh my god, when did you get here?" Blaine's voice suddenly appeared. I hadn't noticed him walking towards me. I wonder how long I had been staring at him.

"Uhh... like an hour ago..." I mumbled awkwardly.

"An hour? Why the hell didn't you come find me? What have you been doing the past hour, other than acting as a human pillow?" his eyes looked truly shocked as he took in my sad appearance, Rachel breathing heavily against me.

"I don't know. You looked sort of busy. Besides, I'm a human pillow, remember? It requires my full concentration," I sighed in return, suddenly feeling gloomy.

"Please, she's wasted. You could hit her over the head with a mallet and she wouldn't stir. Leave her on the couch and come talk to me. There's no way I'm leaving you all alone over here in the corner." His eyes looked so hopeful and gleaming that it made me shiver.

"Yeah, alright," I spoke before carefully standing up and placing Rachel's sleeping-like-the-dead frame gently back against the couch.

"Hey, do you wanna get some air? It's sorta stuffy in here, isn't it?" Blaine asked as soon as I had laid Rachel to rest.

"Please," I spoke with a smile before following him out onto the balcony of the apartment.

"Wow. It's a lot nicer out here. Quieter too. I feel like my brain can now return safely back home."

"Oh? I think that's a lost cause, sweetness." I teased, nudging him in the shoulder with my elbow. Shit, did I just say sweetness? Where the hell did that come from?

He just smiled at me, that goofy one-sided grin that made me go weak in the knees. Trying to maintain some composure, I scrambled to try and think of a conversation topic, but I suddenly felt tongue-tied and awkward.

"So..." I began, silently begging my unease to stay away from my eyes where Blaine might see it, "New year, and all that. Any resolutions you'd like to share with the class?"

"Hmm..." he looked up at me thoughtfully, an expression of honest concentration on his face before he answered, "I'd like to be more honest. Stronger. You know?"

His answer surprised me. Blaine was one of the strongest, bravest, and most honest people I'd ever met. He shone with confidence and exuberance and pride at every turn, so I was shocked and intrigued to find out why he felt he needed more of a quality I thought he was swimming with.

"You? But you're so brave and so strong. What makes you feel that way?"

His eyes quieted for a moment, becoming unreadable, before he answered me.

"I'm not as honest as you think I am..." he trailed off, seeming to not want to continue the conversation. His expression hardened just slightly, and he looked upset for a split second, before the charming ease that I was so familiar with found its way back onto his face. "What about you?" he asked, shutting me out of the possibility of questioning him further.

I didn't know how to answer him. What did I want to come of the new year? I wanted him. All of him, every tiny molecule of him. More than that, though, I wanted to find the courage to tell him how much I wanted him, to tell him how much he meant to me.

"Yeah... to be brave..." I answered simply, praying he didn't inquire any further.

"I guess we need the same things then, don't we?"

The air suddenly got chillier, a large gust of wind blowing towards us, causing me to shudder and grip my arms around myself, trying to maintain some warmth.

"Phew, it's getting freezing out here. Do you want to head inside?" he asked me.

Before I could stop myself, the words were pouring from my lips. "No. I'd rather stay out here with you."

It felt refreshing, to speak my mind, not worrying about if it was the right thing to say or not, but just to speak from the heart. He smiled at me, a brilliantly smooth and liquid smile, and I wanted to crawl into the moment and stay there forever.

"Me too," he spoke softly before stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. There was still about a foot between us, but his warm fingertips gripped my hips firmly, and he didn't let go even as I looked up into his eyes.

"Blaine..." I started to speak, my mind reeling with emotion and unable to process what was happening. This felt shockingly intimate, the two of us alone on the balcony in a semi-embrace, silently staring into each other's eyes. I didn't know where we stood. I didn't know if we'd crossed the line from friends to more-than-friends, but I knew that I'd never felt anything more incredible than his hands on my waist, and I wanted him to pull me closer so badly.

"Kurt.." he took a deep breath before continuing, "how come we never got together?"

The air around me halted and the balcony could have light on fire, despite the snow falling around us, and I wouldn't have noticed. I wouldn't have noticed because he was looking at me with the most earnest and honest timidness, a fear and vulnerability that he'd never, ever had before.

"Because I'm not your type?" was all I could manage to get out. It was honest. It felt brave.

"Who says you're not my type?" The words left his lips with brazen honesty, honesty and dare I dream it, hopefulness.

That's when I heard it. Those familiar numbers pouring out into the air by a handful of strange voices, rocking through the moment and disrupting it instantly.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!..."

I tried to will my brian to conjure up the right words, but everything felt hazy and muddled. Blaine just continued to look at me with utter intensity, his expression unwavering and inquiring and undoubtedly heated. It as making me dizzy. It was making me unable to see straight or think straight or even _breathe_ right.

"5! 4! 3..."

"Blaine -" I tried again, only managing to get his name out as my heart hammered in my chest. He moved a step closer to me until we were flush up against each other, his hands still resting on my waist.

"2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Explosions of noise erupted from inside as people shot off party poppers and laughed and yelled to each other and began embracing and kissing and grouping one another.

Neither Blaine or I had moved, but continued in our never-ending stare off.

_Brave_. I thought. Be brave.

"Well, It is the new year, after all. Time for some of that courage," I spoke before capturing his mouth with mine. I didn't bother with being timid, or meek, or careful. I kissed him fiercely, strongly, my lips mapping his with determination and strength. He responded instantly, dragging me even closer to him and wrapping his arms around me further, securing me against his chest.

We kissed until I thought I might pass out, pass out from the sheer exhausting intensity of the moment, until my face was so flushed I thought it might catch fire, until my heart was beating so rapidly I thought it might escape right out of my chest.

When we finally pulled away from each other, we both wore matching expressions of dazzling incredulity. _Had that really happened? Did we really just kiss, and kiss like _that_?_

"Thank you," he said simply, quietly.

"For what?"

"For be braver than me. For finally doing what I've been too afraid to do for a while now. For kissing me... like that. For just being you - the perfect, beautiful, wonderful you."

I didn't know how to respond with words, so I did the only thing my brain seemed capable of doing. I smiled at him, wide and brilliant and shining, and pulled him in for another kiss, another dazzling, radiant, perfect kiss. A kiss that I hoped would be the first of many. A kiss to start a new year, a new year filled with endless possibility.


	14. Steam

**A/N: Thanks for all the love from the last chapter, guys. It was really nice to hear. It was vaguely based off a real-life incident that happened to me in when I was in HS, so I'll have to remember to mentally thank said gentlemen for the inspiration. :)**

**Before I get into the piece, I have to ask a question about Asian F. For those that have seen it... did anyone else think it was a little silly that Blaine was mysteriously absent from McKinley.. even though he goes there.. and is in Glee club.. yet wasn't there for half the meetings... or, you know, class. Yeah yeah yeah.. Darren was finishing up filming Imogene when they filmed this episode, blah blah. But come on, he's a high school kid! I don't mind seeing Brittany change outfits in the middle of a scene magically without explanation, or even watch Blaine's age decrease by the second (okay, I do mind this), but for some reason it seems really outlandish to me that he wouldn't be at school at all. Thoughts? Then again, he magically kept ditching class at Dalton to go visit Kurt during half of season 2, so I don't really know what I should be expecting. ;)**

**Sorry. That was long. Onto what you came here for!**

**Okay, so this one really requires your suspension of disbelief. It's really, REALLY unrealistic and very OOC for both of them, well, more like OOC for anyone their age with their experience level. But it's smutty. And it's fun. And I had to post it considering we're all dying at this point for some Klaine-lovin'. So... far... until... Nov... 8th...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Oh my God, did I need a shower. I'd just spent the past 2 hours helping Mercedes run through a particularly fast-paced New Directions number, and I was now sweaty, exhausted, and in desperate need of some relaxing, hot-water-induced bliss.<p>

Showering in an all boys dorm was particularly tricky. It was usually a good idea to pick a strange showering time if you wanted to avoid getting some really nasty towel snaps. Plus, things were a little more peaceful when there weren't 3 other guys yelling at you to hurry up because they were in a hurry. Sure, I was a particularly slow showerer, but I preferred to think of myself as leisurely rather than dawdling.

Waltzing into the communal bathroom at 3:45, I expected the place to be deserted. You can imagine my surprise, then, when I heard the water running. Walking back to where the showers were, I noted a black towel slung on the hook next to the center stall. It wasn't a towel I recognized, and I briefly wondered who would be showering at this time of day besides me. That's when I heard it.

It was soft at first, and muffled by the flowering water, but definitely there, definitely present. A moan. Not the _I'm-particularly-irritated_ kind of moan, or the _my-stomach-hurts_ kind either. No, this was none other than a pleasured, _I've-got-my-hand-around-my-dick_ kind of moan. Someone was jerking off in there. The moan repeated, this time louder, fuller, more desperate sounding. And it sounded... beautiful. I stood there, frozen to the spot, and listened to the noises continue. The sounds were... fuck. They were sexy. There was no doubt about it. I had no idea who was jerking off in the shower, or why, but I couldn't stop listening to them, and I felt my own arousal begin to take form as the voice in the shower continued to emit low, breathy, growly moans.

At this point I felt like the biggest pervert on the planet, standing there getting off to someone else's private moment, but I really really really needed to shower, and I didn't want to retreat and lose the sounds either. So I did what was totally stupid and totally uncalled for. A normal person would have quietly retreated out of the room and come back in a half-hour. A normal person would have, sure. But apparently I was not a normal person. What did I do? I crept towards the shower, tip-toeing silently, and slowly climbed into the stall directly next to the mystery masturbator. Now I could hear his moaning more clearly, and I had the strangest and most alarming urge to call out to him, to find out who he was. Jesus, it could have been Wes or David or even fucking Jeff or something, and then I would be totally weirded out, but a tiny part of me wondered if it was the one person who I had imagined in this very position time and time again. Taking a deep breath, I decided that it was time to alert him of my presence, so I turned the water on.

Instantly the moaning stopped and I heard a faint "Oh shit..." coming next to me.

And then I knew it was him. The minute the words left his lips, I knew it was Blaine. Holy fucking shit, I had just heard Blaine masturbating. Oh my god, Blaine makes the hottest noises imaginable when he gets off. Christ. I felt like I was going to pass out, and he hasn't even said anything yet.

"Fucking hell, I didn't know there was anybody else in here. Wow, this is awkward. Sorry you had to uhh... hear that. It was just one of those desperate moments, you know? Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now..." he rambled off, and it was so adorable that I giggled out loud. That's when I heard him gasp. I think he knew it was me, just from my laugh.

Suddenly, I stopped being afraid. My brain completely let go of all my fear and just said "Fuck it. Go for it. What have you got to lose?" So I did.

"Feel free to continue, Blaine. I quite enjoyed listening," I spoke firmly, a sultry tone I'd never used before falling from my lips with ease.

"K..Kurt?" he stuttered out, sounding even more flustered than before.

"Yes, it's me. And you sound fucking gorgeous when you moan like that."

The minute the words left my lips I regretted them. Oh Jesus, did I really just say that? Fuck, that was pushing things way too far. We weren't even dating. Holy shit, he isn't saying anything. Did I totally weird him out? Yeah, I totally freaked him out. I was about to utter words of apology when it happened.

One minute I was forming a phrase in my head, something along the lines of "sorry that was so overly forward" and the next minute I was pushed back against the shower wall, a very naked and very wet Blaine attacking my mouth with his.

Sweet mother of god could the man kiss. His lips sent my whole body trembling and shaking, every part of me waking up and wanting him and needing him. He lips moved everywhere - across my lips, my chin, my jaw, my neck, up towards my ear, back down towards my collar bone - his tongue tracing steaming lines as it went. I bit my lip and moaned, pulling him closer to me, grabbing his ass from behind and pushing his body flush up against me. For a moment he pulled away and halted, finally looking into my eyes. I'd never seen him wear such a lustful, hungry expression before. It was so intense and so sexy that I moaned audibly at just the expression alone. I could feel his cock pressed against the crook of my upper thigh, and I wanted to die it felt so good pressed there.

"Fuck," he moaned as he began attacking my lips again, pulling away briefly to let each word escape, "Too fast. Way too fucking fast."

"Yeah.." I managed to growl out in response, "fucking... fast" I let the word "fucking" linger there just a bit before I added the next word, and it entirely changed the meaning of the phrase.

And he got the gist. Boy did he get the gist. Pulling away again just slightly, he looked into my eyes and looked for confirmation. I nodded briefly, begging him to continue, begging him not to stop.

"Please... Please..." I didn't even know what I was begging for, but I needed something from him, I needed more of him. I needed all of him.

Reaching down between our bodies, I shoved him away from me, groaning at the loss of contact and dying for him to be near me as quickly as possible. He looked alarmed at first, like maybe I was pushing him away to end things, but the look on my face must have let him know that I had no intention of stopping him, for his eyes filled back up with that same lustiness from earlier. I had to say something. I had to make sure we were on the same page, that we were going the same places.

"Blaine.. I don't know what's going on here, but I want you. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now." I couldn't believe the boldness of my words. Never in my life had I been so forward, but I felt desperate at this point, completely and utterly desperate for him, to feel him filling me up.

He didn't say anything at all, but stared at me, unblinking, for what felt like a solid minute. Finally, he stepped towards me, this time slowly, carefully, before reaching to pick up the bottle of conditioner from behind me.

Every movement of his was deliberate and planned as he unscrewed the conditioner bottle and squirted a liberal amount onto two of his fingers. I couldn't tell you what I was feeling as I watched him move closer to me, watched his hand move downwards towards me.

Then I felt it, like lightening dancing across my skin, as two of his fingers traced swift circles around my opening before pressing inside slowly.

"Fuck," I moaned out as my breathing hitched instantly, my teeth clamping down onto my lower lip fiercely. "Oh my god that feels so fucking good.."

He still didn't say a word, his eyes speaking volumes as they bore into mine. They looked reverent, floored.

Then he found my prostate, and I think I exploded. My heart, mind, and body exploded into him and latched onto him and I wanted to die it felt so good, just die in his arms, die with him pressed into me in this most intimate way.

"Now, Blaine.." I begged, "Please. I need to feel you."

Finally he spoke, the words tumbling from his lips easily, like he'd already said them a hundred times before.

"I love you"

The words shook me to my core and completely flabbergasted me. Those were the last words I expected him to speak at that moment, yet at the same time, they made perfect sense. That reverent look in his eyes from before, that heated expression he had when he first saw me in the shower, they were looks of love. Love in different forms, maybe, but love nonetheless.

Wordlessly, I pulled him towards me, pressed my back firmly against the wall, wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him into me in one, smooth stroke.

"I love you, too." The words left my lips the moment we were united.

For a moment we didn't move, just soaked up the intensity of the new connection between us, before he eventually began rocking in and out of me. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Every movement he made sent tremendous waves of ecstasy pouring through my veins, sent my mind spiraling out of control and my heart bursting and my body reeling.

"I love you," I said again, needing to hear the words one more time.

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you, " he repeated back to me, saying it over and over again with each thrust.

I felt like I wanted to laugh and scream and sob all at once, my entire being flooded with more emotion than I'd ever felt in my entire life combined, all of it flowing through me in that brief, intense moment. And before I knew it, we were both coming together, riding out our orgasms in simultaneous waves.

Eventually, we both came back down to earth, as I felt my knees begin to ache and my back begin to spasm just slightly from being pressed so firmly against the wall behind me. That's when reality began to sink back in, and I began to freak out just a little. I just had sex with Blaine. Sure, it was amazing, fantastic, wonderful, stupendous sex with Blaine, but that didn't change the fact that I had just HAD SEX with Blaine. Holy. Fucking. Shit. What just happened?

"What just happened?" I heard him ask, seeming to read my mind.

"I have no idea. I think you just fucked the living daylights out of me, but I've had a lot of fantasies that happen the same way, so I might be dreaming all of this..."

"Well, I was there. So I don't think you were dreaming..." he trailed off, running his hands through his hair.

"That's good... because it was kind of amazing. And I really hope that I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, love. I'm here," he spoke again, coming closer to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Did you mean it?" I had to ask.

"Every word, Kurt. Every time. Always."

I buried my face into his neck and felt tears begin to flow, tears that I wasn't even embarrassed to shed, tears that had been built up by this startling, surprising, extraordinary, and beautiful act that had just occurred between us. He just held onto me and ran his fingers through my hair softly, his other hand tracing circles into my lower back.

"I know," was all he said as he kissed my temple, "I know."


	15. Words

**A/N: I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed the last chapter. Keep in mind that they're probably going to be on the smuttier side for the next few weeks until Glee comes back on. Those damn spoilers are too torturous to bare... I have some ideas for some very sweet and innocent ones down the road, but we'll see when I'm the mood to write those.**

**So this piece comes from a prompt from BM22OwenstinaKB. Which brings up several IMPORTANT issues. I've been thinking about opening things up to prompts for a while now, but I've been a little bit hesitant about it. I'm not sure what the prompt "etiquette" is. Writing is art, and I've found that art has to be inspired and it can never, ever be forced. So I'm worried that writing based on prompts might feel to forced, which might cause things not to flow correctly, which will suck for everybody. ****However, I adored this prompt. And had to write it as soon as I read it - it just jumped out at me. So thanks, BM22OwenstinaKB, for the idea. I love romance novels, and have had ideas similar to this one in the past, so this was a big yay for me. **

**As for future prompts? I'll say... if you want to send them to me, go right ahead, but I cannot promise that I'll write them (and if I do, when they'll get put out). I'll do my very best, I really will, but I just cannot write when I don't feel inspired, and I don't know what will inspire me and what won't. If you do decide to send in a prompt, please don't feel bad if I don't write it. Writing just... happens the way it happens. If you're the kind of person who will feel irritated or hurt by that, please please DON'T send me prompts, because I don't want any hurt feelings. So I guess what I'm saying is, you can send me a prompt if you want, but I might not write it, and I don't want anyone mad at me for it. Okay. Seriousness over.**

**Now, on to this awesome piece that was prompted by a lovely reader. To said reader, I hope you enjoy it. Not sure if this is what you hand in mind, but the minute I read the prompt I knew this was EXACTLY how things had to go.**

**_PLEASE_ note that the text Kurt is reading comes from the novel Not Quite Married by Betina Krahn. It's a particularly good romance novel, if you're into them. :)**

**Sheesh, sorry for the long author's note. Onto the good stuff!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine. I'm trying to read," Kurt spoke to me in a slightly exasperated tone, his feet curled up underneath him as he continued to stare intently at his novel without so much as looking up at me.<p>

"I know, but that's booooring," I returned, my feet squirming around as I poked his shins with my toes.

"Boring for you maybe. Why don't you do something productive with yourself like study for the science text tomorrow?" He still didn't look up at me. For some reason it annoyed me.

"Because, I'd much rather pester you, silly!" I retorted, perfectly logically, before lunging myself towards him and propping my chin against his kneecaps.

"Can I help you?" he smirked as he looked down at me.

"Me? Nope. I'm perfectly fine. All by myself. With no one to talk to. Just sitting here... doing nothing..." I let out a big dramatic sigh before continuing, "Aaaaaall alone."

"Gah! Blaine, can't you entertain yourself for five seconds? I'm just trying to get through this chapter!"

"Nope. Need you to entertain me," I grinned at him.

"Fine. I'm reading out loud then," he spoke before beginning to loudly read me whatever part of the book he was in the middle of.

I wanted to laugh at first, expecting to retort with some snide comment or maybe sing loudly to overpower his voice, when I took note of what he was actually saying. It made all other thought processes halt, and I felt myself hanging on his every word.

"'...One kiss merged into another and then another. She melted against him, seeking a contact that would assuage the new and strangely pleasurable ache of longing in her. Somewhere in the midst of that stream of sensation, her reserve and mistrust were forgotten. Her awareness narrowed to here and now; to the small circle of candlelight surrounding them, to the circle of his arms...'"

I was transfixed. I hadn't realized he'd been reading a romance novel, although the pink cover probably should have clued me in. Hearing the beautifully poetic and increasingly erotic words tumble from his lips so gracefully sent waves of undiluted and unexpected pleasure flowing through me. I was instantly aware that my head was still in his lap, my hands now resting lightly on his upper thighs. How did they get there? Why couldn't I seem to will myself to move them away?

"'...All she knew, as those stunning moments carried them along, was that she had never felt such physical delight... never guessed that such a thing existed. Her entire body grew sensitive and receptive; every part of her came alive with rapturous possibilities...'"

Suddenly my mind was filled with an abundance of my own rapturous possibilities, terrifying, exciting, wonderful possibilities that I wanted so badly to experience with Kurt. And that realization floored me. I wanted to touch him, caress him, experience him, taste him. Fuck. I was losing it. I felt my resolve and self control slipping, and I began tracing my hands lightly up and down his thighs, my eyes still glued to him as he continued to read. The movement of my hands caused him to looked down at me and and away from the book, and his blue eyes locked with my hazel ones. He looked breathy, alive, and just as moved as I imagined I looked.

"Want me to keep going?" he spoke in a quiet, heated tone.

"Please..." was all I managed to get out, my throats suddenly very dry.

"'...When his hands reached the bare skin of her thighs, she shivered and shifted to invite his attention higher. She rode a tightening spiral of excitation, feeling a response building in her, feeling herself expanding within her own skin, feeling a divine pressure building in her loins and against the underside of her skin...'"

Yep. Definitely feeling that tightening of the lions here as well. I swallowed loudly and licked my lips, feeling my hands continue to move up and down Kurt's thighs. This time, however, they didn't stop halfway up before retreating back down. This time, they continued to move northward, inch by terrifying inch. And I couldn't seem to stop them. And I definitely didn't want to.

"'...His hands wove a spell of rising excitation and her responses slipped beyond her control. Some primal part of her welcomed that intimate conjuring, actively sought it, then demanded it...'" his voice was shaking and cracking at this point, as my hand inched closer and closer to his crotch. But he willed on, seeming determined to get the words out. "'...She quivered as he caressed her, gasping, clutching his shoulders. She could feel her senses widening, her muscles tightening, her body growing taut and focused with need...'"

And then I was centimeters away, and his breath hitched in his throat, a word seeming to die on his lips. Did I dare take that step forward? He opened his eyes again and looked back down at me, his eyes pleading, begging, before he tossed the book to one side. And I knew my answer.

Without hesitation, I dragged my palm upwards and caressed it against his crotch. Instantly, I felt his hardness underneath my hand, and I had to stop for a moment and just take it all in. Kurt's bulging erection underneath my palm was possibly the best thing I had ever felt. I moved my hand the tiniest fraction of an inch upwards, and a soft moan escaped his mouth. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever made, a thousands times better than any note he'd ever sung before. As I moved my hand again, this time with a little more pressure, Kurt threw his head back against the headboard he was leaning against and moaned again, this time much louder and much more forcefully. Hearing him moan in undeniable pleasure like that removed any last ounces of hesitation, and I felt my brain disconnect from my body as sensation took over. Pressing down firmly this time, I began caressing the length of him through his jeans, up and down and up and down in a dizzying rhythm, his breathing hitching quickly as my movements increased. I was rock hard in my own jeans at this point, but my attention couldn't be torn away from Kurt and how his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and his skin was beginning to sheen with sweat and his muscles were twitching underneath me.

The eroticism of the moment was so astounding, so alarming, and so intense, that I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I didn't know how to think or breathe or do anything except continue to touch Kurt and watch him unravel beneath my movements, watch him lose himself in the sensations that I was providing him with.

"Blaine..." my name tumbled from his lips roughly, and I take back what I said earlier about that moan being the best sound he'd ever made. Hearing him moan my _name_ was the most erotic thing I could ever imagine. Until he spoke again. "I'm gonna come."

"Please do," I mumbled out, my jaw slacking open and my own erection throbbing against my jeans.

The moment the words left my lips I felt him let go, and watched in amazement as pleasure poured through him, an almost visible force that coursed through his body in physical waves as he shuddered and shook underneath me until I felt familiar wetness underneath my hand. And holy fuck, seeing Kurt come was the sexiest thing I would probably ever have the pleasure of witnessing, and I suddenly hoped to see it very often.

Pleasure still lingered in the air. I could taste it and smell it and almost see it, and I didn't want to move or do anything except replay the moment back in my mind over and over again, burning every image of it into my brain for future reference. I slammed my eyes shut and visualized it all again, lingering on the way his legs shook or his eyes crunched shut or his brow furrowed. I didn't think anything could be more erotic or more amazing than making Kurt come.

That is, until I felt a warm, firm hand pressed against my own erection, a hand that was now beginning to unzip my jeans.

Oh.

Fuck.

Sweet. Holy. Fuck.

That's when I really lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Had to end it there. Sorry. ;)<strong>


	16. Phallic

**A/N: Oh man. Thank you THANK YOU for all the love! Seeing reviews/messages/favorites/alerts from you guys seriously perks up my day like you wouldn't believe. What a lovely thing to find in my inbox when I checked my email at work this morning, and it certainly speeds up my updating!**

**So I'm on tumblr, if anyone cares. I'm sort of bad at it, and haven't really gotten the hang of it completely. I mostly reblog things from other, more clever people that you probably already follow anyway, so I'm definitely not the most exciting person to follow. But if you're interested, bless you, my username is "disjointeddreaming." **

**This next piece comes from a prompt by mardie186. FANTASTIC PROMPT. Again, it jumped out at me and just poured out. And uhhhh... Please don't hate me. I may have... changed things a bit. O:-) Blaine is very very VERY OOC here, so keep that in mind.**

**Before you begin, please note that I do NOT approve of the amount of teasing that Kurt makes Blaine endure. Never do this to a guy. Seriously. **

**:-P**

* * *

><p>I will <em>never<em> look at a banana the same way again. Or an ice cream cone. Or a pen. Or a variety of other relatively phallic objects.

I don't know when it started, or why, but for the past week or so, Kurt has been driving me INSANE with lust. There. I said it. It sounds so weird coming out of my brain, but that's the bottom line. I am obsessively, crazily, hungrily lusting after my best friend, who seems to have made it his mission to tease me to the absolute furthest reaches of my sanity.

It was a Monday the first time it happened. I was zoning out in chemistry, trying to pay attention to the lab notes that Mr. Sallinger was going over, when I totally spaced out and started staring across the classroom. At first my mind entered that sort of dead zone, where you're kind of like a zombie and your brain begins to completely shut off and you start daydreaming about sea monkeys or something. But then I glanced over at Kurt, who was busy focusing completely on the board in front of him, and I my attention was suddenly very focused. Just not on the lab notes.

Kurt was sitting by the window, the morning light steaming in and illuminating his face, giving his ghostly skin a hauntingly beautiful sheen. His eyes were warm and bright, and a small smile was playing against his lips. Okay, okay... I know. If Kurt is my best friend why am I sitting here like a school girl daydreaming about his pretty his skin tone is or how the shade of his eyes was the exact same shade as the sky on my favorite kind of day? Look. I'm gay. I like men. I especially like attractive men. I especially like _really_ attractive men, and you'd have to be fucking blind not to notice how perfectly attractive Kurt was. So yes, he was my friend, but that didn't mean that I didn't have eyes. And that also didn't mean that I couldn't stare at him once in a while when he wasn't aware.

But I'm getting sidetracked here. Back to the moment in the classroom. So there was Kurt, looking as beautiful as ever, and I fully expected to watch him for a few minutes before reluctantly retreating back to my notes, when he did something that caught much more of my attention. Smiling slightly, he took the silver pen he was holding and placed it between his teeth. He didn't just leave it there either. No, he began trailing it around his mouth, chewing lightly on the tip of it, plunging it just the tiniest bit into his mouth and sucking lightly, licking his lips slightly as he did so. No biggie, right? So Kurt was delighting the pen with his mouth. I mean, chewing on the pen. Right. Probably just a nervous habit or something. So it looked a little suggestive... I can handle that. I smiled to myself, watched for another few minutes, and then retreated back to the assignment.

Wednesday it happened again. But this time it was worse. This time we were at lunch, and I was actually sitting across from him. This time it was a banana. I know, how cliche. Except that I swear, he took that banana DOWN. I mean, he really went at that thing. He plunged it so far into his mouth I thought it was going to disappear completely before he bit a huge chunk off and swallowed it. I was beginning to get suspicious at this point. The pen I could write off as a random, yet alarmingly attractive little tick, but the banana was just too suggestive to be accidental. Wasn't it? Was he unaware of how obscene he looked? Was he doing it on purpose? More importantly, was he directing it at _me_? Please, god, if you're there, let him be directing it at me. Okay, so asking god for Kurt to be directing his blowjob-esque innuendos at me probably isn't what praying was set up for, but I couldn't help myself. And yes, we're back to that friend thing again. I probably shouldn't be desiring blow jobs from my best friend either, but you know what, fuck it. I'm gonna do it anyway. Because the way he's going at that fucking banana is just too delicious not to notice.

On Thursday I began to loose it. Like seriously loose it. I was hanging out with Kurt after Warbler practice, when he suggested that we go for ice cream. Ice cream is my absolute favorite food, so I didn't need asking twice. When we got there, though, he ordered a cone. This struck me as odd, because Kurt _hated_ to get messy. And wet, drippy ice cream cones were _certainly_ a messy food. But I shrugged it off and brushed the idea to the back of my mind. Then he began to lick. And I mean... FUCKING. LICK. I'd never seen a tongue move like that. The way it swirled all around the head of the ice cream cone and swept up the creamy white substance was so utterly and undeniably suggestive that I thought I might pass out. I was transfixed, mesmerized by the movement of his mouth and his lips and his fucking tongue as he lapped up the melting sweetness. It began to drip down his hand, and my brain instantly imagined another similar colored substance dripping down that same hand. Fuck. I couldn't take this anymore. I was breathing rapidly, my palms were sweaty, and I'd fucking tented like mad at this point.

Finally he made eye contact with me, and everything shifted. His sparkling eyes, a startling sea green today, darted straight towards my hazel ones and twinkled mischievously. Licking the cone once more, his soft pink lips curled up into a wicked little smirk before he cocked one eyebrow up at me.

"See something you like?" he asked, daring to toy with me.

"Oh yeah. Definitely something I like," I spoke, my voice coming out low and growly.

Without a word, he pulled me up from the table we'd been sharing, tossed the half-eaten cone in the trash, and pulled me out the door. My heart was pounding, and my mind was reeling as he dragged me swiftly, silently, towards my car. He opened my door for me, threw me into the driver's seat, and then climbed into the passenger's seat. All without saying a fucking thing.

"Kurt -" I began, not sure what I wanted to say. All he did was place his index finger against my lips in a silencing motion, quieting me immediately.

He looked at me for a brief, heated moment, before he slowly, agonizingly slowly, began tracing his hand down my chest. His pace was in no way hurried, and he took his time exploring my chest and the planes of my stomach, stopping lazily at my belly button, before reaching his hand and placing it lightly, reverently, against my belt buckle.

His eyes searched mine briefly for any doubt, any hesitation, and when he found none, he began slowly undoing the buckle.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

Kurt Hummel, master of the mouth and tongue, was going to give me a blow job. A fucking BLOW JOB. Let me say that one more time. Kurt Hummel was going to give me a blow job.

I slid my eyelids shut and waited for the sensation to begin. This was going to be.. Fuck. There weren't words to describe the dizzying anticipation I felt.

Hmmm... Okay. So this was a slightly longer build up than expected. Was he going to, you know, start?

Cracking one eyelid open, I looked over at his face to see him smiling back at me, a shit-eating grin on his face that I'd never seen before. Yet he hadn't moved his hand a single inch from its resting place against my belt buckle.

"Uhhh.." I began to start, still not sure what I wanted to say.

His smile grew devilish, evil almost, and I physically shuddered underneath his gaze.

"Oh Blaine, did you think I was going to suck your cock?" As soon as the word cock left his mouth I hardened even further, if that were at all possible, a tiny whimper escaping from my throat.

"Oh, Blaine, baby," he drawled, emphasizing the last word slightly, "I can't do that. But I appreciate the approval though. Glad you enjoyed the show. I'll keep that in mind for... future reference."

My jaw slammed to the floor, my eyes widening to saucers, a much more audible moan of disapproval leaving my lips this time. He moved his hand away from my crotch, licked his lips again, and winked at me before exiting the vehicle, leaving me alone with nothing but a raging hard-on.

Like I said. I'll never look at a banana the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Why do I end things in such a way? Poor, poor Blaine. You'll never get that damn blow job from Kurt, will you? Don't blame me. It.. uhh.. wrote itself? ;-)<strong>


	17. Illumination

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. :( I've been swamped at work the past few weeks, so it's been harder to make time to write. I thought it was time for a less smutty one this go-around, so here is an adorably sugary-sweet piece of fluff for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Illumination<strong>

Everything was glowing.

I don't just mean visually, either. Sure, the perfect summer air around us was filled with sparkling neon lights of every color, lighting up the darkness in brilliant blues and greens and reds. It was more than that, though, more than just the incandescent bulbs that surrounded us. It was something else. An atmosphere. A mood. A feeling. Everything felt vibrant, awake, alive. Maybe it was the evening air that was filled with activity - children and families and couples all around us laughing and buzzing and playing. Maybe it was the season, the utter essence of summer seeping into every molecule. Maybe it was this day in particular, the Fourth of July, a holiday that screamed color and life and patriotism. Or maybe it was the boy running along side me, pulling me by the arm through the hazy crowd. The perfect, beautiful, spectacular boy. Yes, it was probably him.

"Come ooooooon, Kurt, there's already a line!" Blaine yelled back at me as he tugged me through the crowded fairgrounds.

I just chuckled to myself as we tore across the lot, always amused at his utter childlike wonder at the simplest of things. He was right, the line at the Ferris wheel had grown exponentially as the sun set, and the line was now stretched far and wide. I couldn't blame all of them, though, all the other patrons waiting in line. The Ferris wheel looked stunning in the darkness, its twinkling yellow bulbs illuminating it like a sun.

"See? If you'd have hurried up we would be like 15 people ahead by now!" Blaine spoke animatedly, his eyes round and wide. He had the most beautiful eyes.

"Well I'm terribly sorry that I didn't want to trample that poor five-year-old back there. Next time I'll take her out so you can get to the Ferris wheel faster, okay?" I laughed at him.

"Okay!" he spoke while shooting me a toothy grin.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I couldn't help but ask as I looked up at the big wheel again.

"What is?"

_You__are_. "The Ferris wheel," I answered instead.

"Yeah..." he looked up and sighed, a completely carefree and blissful expression littering his face as the yellow lights illuminated his smile. He looked so serene, so peaceful, that I felt a huge knot curl up into my stomach, and I didn't want to look at him anymore. He was so stunning that it hurt just to be near him.

Twenty minutes of pleasant quiet passed between us as we waited for our turn. We'd been friends forever, so we didn't always feel the need to fill up every moment with noisy chatter. Much of the time we were happy to just...be. Together. Especially when we were surrounded by the colorful noise that was the Fourth of July summer fair. As we happily waited together, crunched between a family of four and a very affectionate heterosexual couple, we had the same unspoken conversation we'd shared hundreds of times.

_Hi. I'm glad we're friends. You're so important to me. I like sharing this with you. Being here with you._

That's what I shared with him with my eyes, with my smile, when I traced my hand across his shoulder now and then. My heart, however, was saying something different, something I was afraid to let linger on my expression, on my lips, on my fingertips.

_I love you. You're perfect. I need you. Never leave me._

"Yay! It's finally our turn. Come on, Kurt!" his voice broke through my longing, pulling me back to reality.

We climbed into the gondola together, our knees touching as we sat huddled together, side by side. I felt the familiar woosh in my stomach, and we were off, floating upward into the breezy July night. We made it around a few times before either of us said anything, leaving our words temporarily behind as we took in the sights around us. The fairgrounds were littered with every color of the rainbow, and all we could see in the darkness were the vibrant lights of the rides, blinking and winking at us as we twirled up and down around them.

"God, can we just stay here forever? Just like this?" I spoke to Blaine, resting my head on his shoulder, a familiar sign of affection that we were both very comfortable with.

"Sounds good to me..." he trailed off, resting his head on top of mine.

"It all looks so small from up here, doesn't it? The fair I mean."

"Yeah, it does. But it is. Small. And that's what I like about it. It's _our_ fair." he answered quietly, his arm brushing against mine.

Suddenly, the ride halted and we were left right at the very top, the perfect view radiating below us. Guess someone else was getting on, then. Because we weren't moving, the quiet suddenly felt awkward. Stifling. I didn't understand it. I'd been friends with Blaine since we were kids, so why did this quiet suddenly make me uncomfortable? Was it because we were alone at the top of a Ferris wheel, huddled together in the darkened gondola as the glittering lights waved below us? Was it because of the stillness of the moment, nothing alive except for Blaine and all of his beauty and me and all of my fear? Or was it because Blaine had just taken my hand into his, and was now stroking my knuckles with his thumb?

My heart was hammering, and I was so afraid to look at him, afraid that all of my love and fear and terror would play across my features. I didn't know how to hide them when he was so close to me, so close in this utterly romantic moment, this perfect and wonderful and terrifying moment.

And that's when it happened. The first burst and colorful boom had sounded into the night sky, erupting the quiet and replacing it with a brilliant flash of green and a very loud pop.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Perfect timing! Who else gets to watch the fireworks from up here?" Blaine beamed at me, his hand still very much holding my own as bursts of colorful light erupted across the inky sky.

Reds and blues and oranges and greens and pinks littered the sky in dazzling succession, painting a gorgeous temporary rainbow of light in the darkness before cascading lazily down and disappearing only to be replaced by another burst of color. I looked up at him, finally, and knew that it was over. I knew that I couldn't hide it anymore. And I knew that he could see it, right there, right in my eyes, as he stared back at me, his face lighting up and shadowing with each new firework.

It was a long time before he said anything, but I couldn't look away. I just watched the way the light danced across his face, highlighting and coloring his radiant features.

"How long?" he finally spoke.

"Always," was all I could manage to say.

And before I knew it, he kissed me.

He kissed me, and everything shifted. Everything in my life shifted and rotated and glued itself to the boy in my arms, the boy whose delicate, full lips were hesitantly exploring my own, the boy whose lips were so soft and so delicious and felt so perfect against mine that I wanted to just die in the moment and never have to experience anything except his lips against mine ever again.

I don't know how long we kissed underneath the starry sky, as more and more bursts of colorful light erupted all around us. It might have been minutes, or hours, or years. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Blaine had kissed me, and looked at me like I'd always dreamed he would look at me, like I was beautiful, like I was precious, like he loved me.


	18. Jealous

**A/N: Okay, this one is set in the canon-verse, sort of. Mostly. It's based off the clip that was released of Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine together at the Lima Bean from "The First Time." It starts about halfway through that scene, Kurt's POV, with my own particular brand of ending added in for good measure that sadly probably won't be in the episode. If you haven't seen the clip, this might be a little confusing. If you haven't seen the clip... WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HERE GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD! There are a few other nods in here to some of the other spoilers that have been released about 3x05... see if you can spot them.**

**Ooooh my goodness this was fun to write. Hope it will tide you over until Tuesday, when we're all going to explode.**

* * *

><p>I sighed dreamily as my mind wandered back over to the man of my dreams. He was just...perfect. We were prefect. Everything about us just fit like a glove, smooth, comfortable, easy. I shuddered a little at the visual imagery I had just conjured up, and imagined that Blaine and I would fit together in many new and intimate ways very soon.<p>

I can't believe we had talked about it. I can't believe how comfortable I was, too. My relationship with Blaine had always been honest, so why should I be surprised that we were able to have an open, honest, and frank discussion about sex just like we could about anything else in our lives?

It was happening... It was really, really happening. Blaine and I were going to... well... God, how am I going to do it if I can't even say it in my own head? Blaine and I were going to have sex. No, that doesn't sound right. Too distant, too clinical. Blaine and I were going to make love. Much better. Much more... us.

I wandered through the Lima Bean, dreaming about Blaine and the way he smiled just for me and tilted his head to one side, making my heart melt each time, when I heard his voice.

"...I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way. He's really great," I heard Blaine say, as I suddenly spotted him across the coffee shop. He was sitting across from a boy I didn't recognize, and something about the situation made me instantly uncomfortable. Okay, relax. No reason to be jealous. He's probably just an old friend.

"Who's really great?" I interjected with a smile, walking over to the table and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"You!" Blaine spoke in his unmistakable "Thank-God-You're-Here-I-Am-So-Uncomfortable-Help-Me!" voice, "We were just talking about you! Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just..wow..wow..." I noticed how much he emphasized the word "boyfriend" and how he patted my arm a little too firmly. Uh oh.

I reached my arm out to the boy across from Blaine, and couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Fantastic...

"Pleasure," I spoke simply, though my brain was feeling the exact opposite at the moment, "And how do we know Sebastian?" I added to Blaine, trying to emphasize the "we" again.

"We met at Dalton," Sebastian began with a little too much enthusiasm, "I was _dying_ to meet Blaine. Those Warbler's just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out..." he finished up, blatantly leering at Blaine at this point.

Okay, so now I was beginning to internally see red. I'm not the jealous type. I'm really not. I don't own Blaine. He's free to frolic and drink coffee with whomever he pleases, but if this fucking Sebastian doesn't stop eye-fucking my boyfriend I'm going to rip his fucking eyes out.

Swallowing down my anger, I pulled up a chair and squashed myself as close to Blaine as possible, tangling my arm together with his and trying my hardest not to glare daggers at stupid Sebastian while spilling out, "Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh."

"Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian spoke with another leer that sent an unpleasant chill down my spine.

_Having hot, awesome, delicious, amazing sex that you are totally not invited to, you potential boyfriend-stealer!_

Okay, so I couldn't exactly say that, so instead I mumbled something stupid out about rehearsing for the musical and doing a nightly facial routine over the phone.

"And as _sexy_ as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima?"

"Scandals?" Blaine finally spoke, obvious unease lacing his tone again, "that's the gay bar..." he mumbled to me.

"The last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor.." Sebastian spoke with that same stupid smile that I wanted to rip off his face.

"That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" I asked him, internally praying that the answer was yes and I was totally imagining things and he wasn't actually hitting on my boyfriend _right in front of me._

"Sadly no, we broke up about twenty minutes after we met..." his smirk got even bigger at this admission, if that were at all possible, and I tilted my head back in understanding, realizing that he did want something from Blaine, but that it was something temporary, something physical, and something completely empty.

"Come on guys, live a little!" he pleaded, clearly trying to call us out for being boring or simple-minded or unadventurous or something.

Blaine began to decline, much, much too politely for my taste, when I suddenly felt myself interrupting.

"Let's do it!" I heard myself saying, with much more conviction than I expected.

"What?" Blaine looked mildly confused and shocked, giving me an expression I knew to mean "What-are-you-doing-I-was-just-weaseling-out-of-this!"

"Yeah! I mean, we have a _whole_ bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists." I spoke to Blaine, smiling slightly, trying to silently let him know to just go with it, that I had plans, ideas.

I glanced back at Sebastian one more time, this time letting my dislike seep onto my face, frowning at him, willing my eyes to say "back the fuck off" without being too obvious about it.

"We're in."

Okay, Okay, you're probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me, right? Why would I agree to go out with some creepy guy who was so obviously into my boyfriend? Well, let me explain.

Blaine and I are solid. More than solid. We're so solid, in fact, that sometimes I feel like an old married couple. We're so in-sync with each other, so attune to each other's needs, that things become a little stale and a little routine sometime. I figure, sneaking out to a gay bar is a little out of the ordinary for us, and it might be good for us to try something new. Besides, I wanted a chance to show this Sebastian character just how much Blaine was, in fact, very, VERY _mine._

Sebastian got up and left at that point, claiming that he had to get back to school, but not before leering and eye-fucking Blaine again so obviously that I wanted to fucking strangle him right there.

As soon as he left Blaine began with an urgent, "What the hell, Kurt?"

"What?" I began innocently, looking at him with the best and most precious smile I could come up with.

"Why did you agree to go to the stupid gay bar with him? That sounds awful and sleezy and just... awful. I can't believe you agreed. What were you thinking?" he looked irritated at first, but underneath that I saw a thin layer of fear, of unease.

"Come on, Blaine, let's be spontaneous and fun for once. Besides, I believe you were all about trying new things, right?" I spoke with a slightly mischievous smile. I saw his irritated facade begin to crumble, and I knew I had won.

"Alright, fine..." he spoke with a sigh before running his hand across the back of he neck, a gesture that he only did when he was stressed out.

"Awww, Blaine, I know that face. Don't be like that. This will be fun, I promise. Would you like a little preview?" I spoke quietly before standing up from the table and walking towards the bathroom.

He watched me go, a confused look on his face, before he saw me motion for him to join me, realization and understanding sinking in.

Ten seconds later and a slightly out-of-breath Blaine slammed his way into the single bathroom, locking the door as he did so and giving me a look that would even have made Sebastian blush.

Before he could say a word I lunged at him, pinning him against the door of the bathroom and covering his lips with vigorous, heated, and frantic kisses. His tongue plunged into my mouth but I pushed it back into his own, claiming his mouth with my own with more possession than I thought I was capable of. He whimpered underneath me, his legs beginning to shake, and I only pressed against him harder, more desperately, grabbing his arms and holding them over his head with one of mine, locking them in place.

I trailed my tongue down his jaw towards his ear, biting at the lobe harshly and licking the tender spot. He moaned aloud and the sound shot straight to my crotch, instantly making me hard. I knew he could feel me, pressed so tightly against him, my erection now pressed firmly against his lower abdomen.

"Jesus, Kurt," he managed to mumble out as I continued to ravage his neck, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing..." I trailed off as I moved back up to his lips, pulling his lower lip between my teeth and biting it gently. "I just love you, that's all..."

We stayed in the bathroom making out for another twenty minutes, until both of us were complete red-faced, messy-haired wrecks. It was the best, most spontaneous, and most heated session we'd had together, and it was fucking glorious.

Walking out of the bathroom with Blaine, my fingers laced with his, I couldn't help the smug smile that began to pull at my lips.

Sorry, Sebastian. Blaine is very, _very_ taken.


	19. Sand

**A/N: I started writing this expecting it to go one way, and it seemed to take over by itself and end up COMPLETELY different than I intended. So here you have it. I'm a little unsure of this one. Eh. And yes, the ending is super cliche, but it just fit too well not to use it.**

**Also, I realize there are no beaches in Ohio. Humor me.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I <em>ever<em> want to see sand again," my best friend groaned at me as we walked back upstairs towards our dorms together.

"And why is that?" I inquired, raising one eyebrow at him quizzically.

"It's everywhere, Blaine. E V E R Y W H E R E," he continued to complain, his voice coming out slightly growly as he dusted more sand from off his arms. I groaned a little internally at his tone of voice, noting how it lowered slightly and came out slightly out-of-breath sounding and dark and rich and so sexy.

Okay, so things were a little weird between Kurt and I at the moment. Lately we had been in a sort of... transition, so-to-speak. We were in that awkward limbo stage, where we were slightly more-than-friends but not quite more-than-friends, you know what I mean? I'll admit we'd been exchanging flirty text messages for the past month or so, and the eye sex between us has been getting slightly out of hand the past two weeks.

I didn't really know if we were just becoming flirty friends, and who were attracted to each other physically, but never wanted it to go beyond that point, or if we were turning into something more. I'll admit, I wasn't sure which camp I was in quite yet. Sure, Kurt was amazing to hang out with, I could talk to him about anything, and he was most definitely easy on the eyes, but I wasn't sure how I felt about him being a boyfriend. I'd been mulling the idea around in my head since Tuesday, and every time I thought of a reason why I should go for it, I thought of another reason why I shouldn't. I guess I'm just gonna wait and see how it all pans out, let the chips fall where they may.

I was pulled out of my train-of-thought as I felt Kurt trail his arm across my own, feeling coarse beads of sand drag across my skin roughly. The feeling was surprisingly pleasant.

"Feel that? It won't come off. I have sand in places I didn't think it was possible to get sand in. This is why I hate the beach. I can't believe you made me go."

"Yeah, but I got to see you shirtless all day, so I may have had some extra motivation to be persuasive. And I'd be happy to get that sand out for you, if you want." I added in the last bit with a smirk and a wink, loving the light blush that graced his cheeks as I did so.

Before he had time to reply, Wes came flying down the corridor, looking panicked.

"Whoa, buddy, where's the fire?" Kurt asked him, not meeting my eye anymore, a light flush still tinging his cheeks.

"HA! I wish. Try flood," he deadpanned.

"What?" Kurt and I both yelped in unison.

"Yeah... Long story short... Blaine, someone flooded your bathroom. And by someone I mean David."

Shit. What was I supposed to do now, I needed a shower desperately, needed to wash out the sand and the salt and the grime.

"Oh Jeez, I don't want to know how that happened. Blaine, before you ask, yes, you can use my shower," Kurt spoke sweepingly, reading my mind. How did he do that?

"You're a lifesaver," I beamed at him before dragging him by the arm towards his dorm.

As we walked into his room, I expected to greet Stephen, his roommate, but noticed he was out, and that his side of the room looked very un-lived-in.

"Hey, where's Stephen?" I asked Kurt, mindlessly trailing my fingers along Kurt's down comforter, wanting nothing than to plop down into it and bury my face into the soft fabric.

"SAND!" Kurt yelped, ripping my hand from away from his precious bed before continuing, "He's been out all week. Took a trip back home to Florida for the week."

Well. I was alone with Kurt, with no chance of an interruption. This made me both nervous, and strangely excited, but I couldn't really understand why. It's not like I had anything planned. Did I?

"Okay, who first?" I asked, eager to rinse off the beachy-ness.

"Tsh," Kurt raised an eyebrow at me this time, clicking his tongue, "Seriously? It's my bathroom."

"Awww, come on. You'll totally use up all the hot water. How about we flip for it?"

"Ooookay," he groaned dramatically, pulling a quarter off his desk and tossing it into the air and immediately yelling, "heads!"

"...you would pick heads..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" he raised both eyebrows this time, a small smirk tugging at one corner of his face.

"Nothing, nothing... What's the verdict?" I asked while shooting him my best and most innocent expression.

"Dammit. It's tails. Don't take forever. I'm not even going to be able to sit down anywhere with all this shit on me." he grumbled as he pulled the towel slung around his neck towards the waist basket in the corner of the room.

"Oh, I'll be sure to take my sweeeet time," I beamed at him before prancing into the bathroom, slightly smug that he would have to wait for me for once.

Twenty minutes later and there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

"BLAINE! What the hell? It's been almost half an hour. I'm freezing out here!" I heard his muffled cries over the hot running water.

"WHAT?" I yelled, all too pleased with myself, "SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THIS LOVELY AND WARM SHOWER I'M TAKING!"

"Oh fuck you, I'm coming in." he spoke as he opened the door, cold air already choking the warm steam that surrounded me.

"Eeesh... touchy, touchy. Just trying to bathe properly over here. Gotta get behind my ears," I teased, popping my head out from behind the curtain with a brilliant grin.

"If you don't get out in the next sixty seconds and let me have a damn turn I'm gonna come in there with you," he said with an eyeroll and a chuckle, clearly meaning it as a joke.

"So come on in."

It slipped out before I even knew I was saying it, but suddenly I felt it within every inch of me, inside every part of me. I looked up at him then, my head still popped out from in front of the curtain, my eyes pouring into his. I'm not sure what the expression on my face held, but my mind was racing a mile a minute and I didn't know what was happening. I had definitely just tiptoed across that fine line. More like sprinted across it. Or drove a fucking truck across it.

For a maddening second, we just stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to do, each of us silently begging the other person to do something, say something. His eyes were pooled with doubt, his expression definitely saying something along the lines of, "Wait, are you for real?" and my expression probably saying something like "Holy shit did I really just say that?"

After an agony of waiting, he finally spoke.

"Haha, sorry Casanova, I'm not that easy..." he trailed off, smirking, his eyes dark and wanting, but slightly hesitant and nervous at the same time.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." I smiled again before popping my head back into the shower and shutting off the water.

I grabbed the towel off the rod, pooled it around my waist, and stepped out, trails of water pouring down my chest and arms as I did so. I didn't know what to think or what to say. The tension in the room was alive and screaming, so loudly that neither of us could ignore it anymore. Hesitantly, slowly, I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, an action that I'd performed a hundred times before, but that had all new meaning now.

"It's all yours, baby," I spoke lowly, my eyes lingering on his for a split second before I crept out the door.

As soon as the door was shut safely behind me, I haphazardly dried myself off and plopped down facefirst onto Kurt's bed, burying my face into the softness of the down. It smelled immediately like him, like lavender and honey with something stronger and more masculine woven through it. It was my favorite smell in the world.

Realizing with a groan that I didn't have anything to change into, I pulled open one of Kurt's drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. The top was a little too small and the bottoms were a little too big, but they'd do.

I sat back into Kurt's bed, not knowing what to do with myself, not knowing what my mind was thinking, not knowing what my heart was feeling. It was all so much, so intense and surreal and beautiful and intimate and scary and wonderful and brilliant. It shouldn't be this hard, though, should it? It should be easy. It should be simple.

Twenty minutes later and Kurt tiptoed quietly out of the bathroom, locking eyes with mine instantly. Everything else in the room vanished except for his blue-green eyes, framed behind those long, chestnut lashes of his.

And then he was everything. All of a sudden, it was so clear.

All of a sudden, I knew my answer. It was so startling, so obvious, so blindingly _there_ that I wanted to laugh.

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._


	20. Sand  Part 2

**A/N: So the previous chapter, "Sand," felt entirely incomplete to me, so here you have Sand - Part 2! I normally won't do two-parters here, but this one just spoke to me, and I couldn't bear the thought of Blaine not telling Kurt how he felt.**

**I swear, I started this off thinking it would be smutty and dirty and awesome, but it ended up being INCREDIBLY sweet and fluffy instead, so brace yourselves.**

**I'm not sure where my smutty writing has gone, but I'm sure it will be back soon in full force, and then you guys will probably get a bunch of smutty ones in a row.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sand - Part 2<strong>

He was silent for another few moments as we watched each other. His eyes were wide and searching, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent, just looking, just watching.

It was an awkward moment for me. The first one I'd experienced with him since we'd met. But I just didn't know what I was supposed to do anymore.

What happens after you realize you've accidentally fallen for your best friend? How do you act around him? Before, I could playfully tease him and touch him and flirt with him and stare at him, but that was all innocent and light. It didn't really mean anything. Now that I felt this... this tightness in my chest and this quickening of my breath and this strange glistening feeling behind my eyelids, like suddenly everything was intense and heightened and awake... now what was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say?

_How could I have not seen you all this time?_

"Have a nice shower?" I asked him, the words sounding awkward and foreign on my tongue. Rehearsed. Unnatural.

"Yeah..." he spoke meekly, softly, barely above a whisper.

"Your bed is amazing," I blurted out, immediately wanting to kick myself for saying something that could come across as extraordinarily suggestive when I, for once, meant it to sound innocent.

"It should be, that comforter is $300," he spoke with an eye roll, bits of the Kurt I was so familiar with creeping into his tone once again.

As he walked to his closet to get changed, I couldn't help but gape at the way the muscles in his back flexed as he reached for something on the top shelf. I watched him pull a simple lilac tee and grey track pants from his closet, and suddenly I had to look away. My eyes bored into the stitching of his quilt, and I didn't dare look up as I knew he was removing the towel and changing in front of me.

Let me explain that I'd seen Kurt naked before. Lots of times. Kurt and I were the kind of friends that were very, very comfortable around each other. We'd moved far beyond the stages of embarrassment and truly felt at ease with one another. Several months prior, after lacrosse practice one day, I didn't feel like going into the bathroom to change, so I did so as I chatted with Kurt, who was lounged across my bed at the time. Neither of us blinked an eye. The moment felt completely natural, not a trace of awkwardness in the air.

Now, though, it felt so much more intimate. It just felt - wrong - to watch him now. Wrong knowing how I felt about him. Too much too soon.

And suddenly I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I had just propositioned Kurt to join me in the shower not half and hour ago, and now I was blushing and looking away to avoid catching a glimpse of his (perfect) ass? What was happening to me?

Suddenly there was a dip in the mattress, and Kurt had laid down beside me, resting gently on one side and looking into my eyes. We were just a few inches apart, his breath so close to my cheeks that I could feel it there, lingering across my skin.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden. Everything okay?" he asked with concern, his eye narrowing and his brows furrowing just slightly.

And then I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding in my chest, and nervousness had overcome me. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Yes, I suppose I knew this before, always having admired him for his beautiful eyes or his pointed ears of his smooth skin, but seeing him this close, eyes filled with concern, was an amount of beauty that I could hardly stand to be around it was so intense.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" the words tumbled out before I could stop them. I'd never called him beautiful before. Not to his face. Sure I'd called him cute and adorable and sexy and hot and maybe handsome once or twice, but never beautiful. It always felt like the wrong word, something about it sounding too intimate at the time. But now, nothing else fit. And he had to know. He had to know just how breathtaking he really was.

So I continued, the words pouring out of me in a natural, easy rhythm, like maybe my heart had wanted to say them all along, "You, Kurt, are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You take my breath away. Literally. I kind of feel like I'm going to pass out right now," I chuckled, letting out a shaky breath, before moving on, "Every part of you is perfect, flawless, carved perfectly like a work of art. From your alabaster skin to your vivid, changing eyes to your long, delicate fingertips. If I could I would stare at you all day, never getting tired of what I saw."

He blushed beautifully then, eyes slightly downcast and mouth tugging into that tiny smile, my favorite of his.

"And that blush, that one right there, that dances across your cheeks when you get embarrassed, or when someone compliments you, or when you're really excited about something," I trailed my fingertips across the blush of his cheeks then, startled by the shock of electricity that charged through my body at the contact, "that is the most beautiful thing of all."

And before I could stop myself, I was kissing him. I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was tracing my finger lightly across his cheek, and the next my lips were pressed into his. He let out a muffled moan as soon as our lips connected, and the sound sent waves of pleasure through me. I felt chocked and stifled and completely enamored, like nothing in the world existed except for the two of us, connected by the world's most perfect kiss. His mouth molded against mine gracefully, his soft pink lips eagerly greeting my own. I'd never felt anything like it before. My heart, my mind, my soul, my entire essence was reaching out to him, reaching out to connect and intertwine with every part of him.

As his lips parted and his tongue gently grazed against my own, I felt the connection lock. It was so startling that it was almost tangible, like some part of me was suddenly locked with him.

And then it was like I couldn't get enough of him, like I couldn't get close enough to him. My arms tore around his neck, pulling him closer to me, my fingertips clawing through his hair. His chest pressed against me, and I felt his graceful fingers spiderweb out across my lower back, pulling me into him even further. We were chest to chest, pinned up against one another as we continued to kiss and kiss and kiss.

Without warning, his lips tore from mine and trailed upwards towards my ear, and I wanted to die it felt so good.

"Wait, wait wait..." I heard him panting in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine, "What's going on?"

"We're kissing, that's what's going on," I panted back, my lips trailing down his jaw and neck.

"Yes, but why? Why now? We've never done this before," He spoke, his teeth grazing across my earlobe slightly and his tongue darting out to lick the spot.

That's when I pulled away. My god, it was the hardest thing in the world to do, let me tell you. And the beautiful little pouty groan that escaped his lips as I did so was so tempting that I almost dove headfirst back in. But I didn't. I wanted to do this right. I didn't want this to mean nothing to him, because it meant so much to me.

"We're kissing because we should have been kissing all along. We're kissing because I finally figured everything out. We're kissing because I can't stand the idea of _not_ kissing you, because I think I'm kind of crazy about you and I only just realized it now and I want so much more than to just be your friend and I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out but I feel like I might love you..." It all came out at once, not a pause or a hesitation... until I was finished. And then I started to panic. Really panic.

Oh my god, I had just told Kurt that I might love him! Not like the "love ya buddy!" kind of love, but the real, scary, big kind of love. The kind people wait to talk about until they've been together for more than thirty seconds. If we were even together. For all I knew he just wanted someone to make out with. I wanted to cry at the idea, at the idea that he didn't love me back, but I realized that that was a very real possibility, and I instantly felt foolish and naive.

And then he started laughing. And I wanted to die. Fuck. He was laughing at me. Feeling flames heat up my own cheeks, I felt myself retreat way from him, before I felt him instantly latch into my back again and pull me close.

"Hey no no no.." he smiled at me, his eyes filled with affection, "that's not why I'm laughing. I'm laughing because it took you this long to notice. I'm laughing because I've kind of loved you since we first met, and hearing you say that you love me too is possibly the greatest thing I could ever imagine you saying."

The smile that broke across my face at hearing his words was probably embarrassingly large and giddy and dopey, but I couldn't help myself. I had found him, finally, and I never wanted to feel anything else except for what I was feeling at that moment.

I leaned in to kiss him again, and the second kiss was even more explosive than the first. More explosive because he loved me back. More explosive because he was mine. More explosive because I realized that being in love with your best friend was probably the greatest way to love.

We lay there kissing for ages, our lips exploring each other swiftly until they were bruised and raw and red and exhausted, until both of us felt like we might pass out from the lack of oxygen and the intensity of the experience.

We kissed until both of us feel asleep, still wrapped up in each others arms, still wrapped up in the brand new love between us. As my eyelids trailed shut that night, I knew we'd have a thousand more moments like this one, and I smiled at knowing how perfect the first one had been.


	21. Candlelight

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I live in SoCal, and there was a big windstorm here last week... which knocked out my power for 5 days. And I couldn't write.. and it was horrible! I tried doing things free-hand, the slow way, but my brain just works way too fast and I type WAY faster than I can possibly write, so it's almost impossible for me to write without a computer. The power outage did inspire this most recent piece, however, so I guess I can't be too mad. This one is a little smuttier than they've been for a while, and slightly longer too. I kept wanting to end it, but it kept getting longer and longer. :-P **

**For those of you who have prompted, don't think that I'm not considering your ideas, I just had to get this one out as things were so fresh in my mind.**

**I hope you enjoy. And as usual, I so appreciate your feedback. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Candlelight<strong>

It was dark. Really, _really_ dark. Like, darker than I've ever seen it dark.

Okay, so there's probably only one kind of darkness, but this kind of darkness felt particularly black, not a particle of light seeping in through the windows or underneath the door or anything. Just... the complete and total absence of light.

"Awwwww... right in the middle of the battle?" Blaine groaned from somewhere next to me. It was so dark that his words startled me, making me leap from my seat just slightly. We were leaning against the headboard of my bed together watching Return of the King, when the power went out.

"Blaine, you've seen this movie 100 times. You've seen it with ME 100 times. You know how it was going to end," I teased him, trying to elbow him in the side playfully but coming up with empty air instead.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that it was right at the climax of the movie and now I'm never going to see Frodo destroy the ring and save Middle Earth and what am I going to do with myself?" he continued to complain, sounding ridiculously exasperated.

"It's just a power outage, Blaine. Probably from the storm. It'll be back on before you know it. In the mean time, why don't you quiet complaining and turn on your cell phone so I don't kill myself or knock over a bookcase in my attempt to go get us some candles," I shook my head at him, realizing that he couldn't see me rolling my eyes at him, for once.

"Okay, but I don't know where it is.. somewhere between us, I think," he spoke as I felt his hands fumble towards me, groping blindly in the darkness.

I yelped in surprise as one of his hands found my upper thigh, the other smooshing into my face awkwardly.

"Wow, thanks for the face-palm," I chuckled at him before finding his phone next to my knee and handing it over to him. Or trying to hand it over to him unsuccessfully. "Okay, this is stupid," I said, pushing the little button on the top and pushing the phone towards him.

Finally I could see his face, just barely visible by the dim light of his phone, and he was grinning at me triumphantly, clearly pleased with himself about something.

"Oh, there you are. Fancy meeting you here," he smirked at me, grabbing the phone from me and moving over so I could get up for the candles.

I walked around the room awkwardly, banging my elbow twice on random objects and stubbing my toe against something really hard in the process.

"Shit!" I yelped in pain, only to turn around and glare daggers at Blaine who had begun to quietly chuckle next to me. "Some help you are!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's not like I can magically make my phone brighter. You're the one with the iPhone. My phone's terrible. Where's yours anyway?" he asked as I tried to soothingly rub the pain out of my elbow.

"It's dead. Great timing, I know." I said with another eye roll. "Aaaah, here they are!" I smiled, grabbing onto 4 of 5 candles that I had placed earlier that week in the bottom of my desk drawer.

I placed them onto my desk, pulled out a pack of matches from the same drawer, and light them up, casting the room in a soft yellow glow.

"And now, we wait."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was beginning to be a long wait. I'd never had the power out this long before. Usually it went out for 15 minutes or so, but we were creeping up on an hour and not a blip in the power yet.<p>

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer..."

"I swear to god, Blaine, if you start singing that song I'll be forced to kick you out into this snowstorm," I grumbled at him, smiling underneath my feigned irritation. Even when he was trying to bug me he was charming about it. Blaine was special like that.

"You know you love it," he smiled at me some more, shoving his arm against mine and resting his head atop my shoulder.

He'd done this a hundred times, a very familiar gesture between us, but usually he rested his head against my shoulder for a moment and then retreated away. This time, he held the position, and didn't move away from me. Instead, he pulled his arm across my chest into a sort of embrace. And he didn't move away again.

Suddenly, the room around me was so different. Suddenly, the cold made me want to inch closer to him, made me want to wrap a blanket around us and snuggle against him. Suddenly, the yellowish light of the candle made his eyes and his smile so luminous and beautiful that I wanted to stare at him all night. Suddenly, the silence around us, the darkness, wasn't awkward or annoying or cold or any of the things it had been 10 seconds ago. Suddenly, it was intimate and sweet and... very romantic.

I didn't say a word, didn't have any that seemed appropriate. So I just sat there and let him lean against me, eventually resting my head on top of his. We sat like that in comfortable silence for a good, long while. Just being together. We didn't always need words. Often, we had silent conversations, conversations that were too hard to speak with words but were so easy to speak with actions. This was one of those times.

As he began running his fingertips up and down my upper arm, I know that he was letting me know: _I__like__you.__I__like__you__this__way._

This was monumental. I can't say that I hadn't thought about Blaine that way. Of course I had - many times. He was beautiful and sweet and charming and non-judgmental and incredibly sincere. Of course the idea of him as more than a friend crossed my mind. It's just that it never lingered there, not like this. It never lingered there because I never thought he could see me as more than a friend. I just didn't think he held that headspace for me.

But now that he was here, his body leaning against mine, his soft curls tickling into my neck, his fingertips sending warm waves of feeling through my body, I couldn't understand why I had wasted so much time not thinking of him like this, why I had wasted so much time not feeling for him in this way.

Now that I started I couldn't stop.

I could feel myself tumbling away, much, much too fast, but I wanted so much all at once, so many new experiences and emotions and sensations and feelings with him that neither of us had felt together.

We still hadn't spoken since he began resting his head against my shoulder, and I wanted to say something to him, to let him know that I could see it now, that I knew it was there too.

"You look beautiful in this light, you know. More beautiful than usual, even, which is really saying something," I mumbled softly to him.

"You couldn't look any more beautiful than you do every day," he returned, turning towards me this time.

I looked down at him then, looked into his face and took in his shining hazel eyes and his olive skin that was bathed in the flickering candlelight, took in his raven curls and his soft, full lips that were smiling so serenely at me.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," I said in the smallest voice I had before leaning in and pressing my lips to his.

They always talk about the awkwardness of first kisses, of worry and insecurity and butterflies in your stomach. This kiss was nothing like that. It was so familiar and warm and happy and soft and tender and devastatingly brilliant, that it felt like the hundredth kiss, rather than the first. Blaine's lips were absolutely sure and solid and alive as they grazed across my own, his tongue finding mine almost instantly, no hesitation or fear or concern. Just us, pressed up against each other, kissing in the candlelight.

I'd never felt anything so beautiful or pleasurable before than his lips against mine... until he gently pressed me against the bed and crawled on top of me.

This was a whole new kind of sensation. What was once a bit slow, a bit languid, soft and sweet and delicate, was now hurried and heated and hot and sexy.

I pulled him frantically against me and felt my hips shift up into him automatically. The instant hotness made both of us stop in our tracks for a moment and just stare at each other. I had felt his hardness pressed against mine, and I never knew how gay I really was until that moment, because there was _nothing_ I could ever imagine feeling better than Blaine's cock pressed against the crook of my hip. Oh yes, I was definitely, _definitely_ gay.

He pressed his hips down into mine the moment mine rose up towards his, and the friction was like an electric shock of pleasure that coursed through my whole body. Instantly our lips, our tongues, met again - fast and hard and wet and dizzying.

We began to spiral out of control together, both of us kissing and touching and moaning and groping and grinding together in a brand new rhythm that was so very much our own.

We were going too fast, I knew it, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself from reaching down between us and unbuttoning his fly. I couldn't stop my fingers from pulling down his zipper and shoving his pants down a couple of inches. I couldn't stop my palm from rubbing against the front of his briefs.

"Wait, wait..." I heard him speak, his voice rougher and lower than I'd ever heard it before.

Instantly, I retreated my hand and looked into his eyes again, searching for fear or hesitation. But I found none. Instead, I saw his eyes shining with emotion and... love.

"Before you continue, and please, _please_ continue, I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. This means so much to me, and I just want to be sure that it means something to you too," he whispered, his eyes looking momentarily worried and exposed.

"Oh Blaine," I said, moving my hand up to caress his cheek, "You're the most important person in my life. Of course this means something. It kind of means everything. I don't know how this happened - why today, why right now, but all I know is that I don't want to stop. I can't stop. I just... I want you. I want you so much that it terrifies me. I want you in a way I've never wanted anything before, and now that you're right here above me, wanting the same thing, I don't know how I can do anything but take you." The words came out trembling and rushed, but they were still firm and sure and unquestioning.

"I... I think I could love you, Kurt," he spoke hesitantly, the worry shifting into something else.

I leaned in and kissed him softly once, twice, before lacing my fingers with his and speaking to him again, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"I've always loved you, Blaine. From the moment we met. I've loved your smile and your heart and your courage and your passion and your kindness. Now it's just... more."

His smile was bigger and brighter than I'd ever seen it before. It literally took my breath away this time. His beauty radiated across every corner of the room, every candlelight inch. And he was mine.

I pulled him down into me again and when our lips met, it was like the moment was sealed. Everything suddenly became easy, natural, unquestioning. There was no longer any worry or concern or doubt. I guess falling for your best friend was the best kind of falling. The most easy to do.

As we kissed in the candlelight, our bodies twisted and morphed together, my palms tracing his upper back and then his lower back and his hips, I felt so completely connected to him. More connected than I could ever imagine connecting with anyone else ever again. It was like we'd blended into one being, our breaths mingling as one and our hearts beating out together.

We kissed and we laughed and we touched and we sighed and we moaned and we cried out together, creating a symphony of pleasurable sounds. Finally my hands found his fly again, and I didn't hesitate this time in pushing him up off me and back against the other end of the bed.

"I want to touch you, Blaine," I spoke out, my heart hammering in my chest.

He just nodded at me, seeming to struggle with trying to form any words.

When I palmed him for the first time, the sound he made was so pleasured, so melodic, so soft and beautiful that I wanted to bottle the noise and play it on repeat over and over again. The octave he hit when I reached into his briefs and grasped onto his flesh was almost more than I could take.

The heat was chugging through my veins in ragged succession, and the velvety mass of him grazing against my palm was so amazing that I felt myself inching towards the edge even though no one was touching me.

His breathing was so erratic and sharp that I knew he was almost there, and so was I.

Three more quick tugs and I felt him tip over the edge, felt his body clench up and his eyes shut tight and a shout escape his throat. The hot seed poured over my hand, and feeling his heat drip down my palm was enough to send me toppling over the edge as well.

I'd never come like that, not without any direct stimulation. But I was dizzy from him and so enamored from his beauty and his love and his heat that it was enough for me to reach my own orgasm right behind him.

His eyes watched in amazement as I came in front of him, my eyes half lidded and my lips parted and my breathing ragged and unkept.

When things finally settled, we both just stared at each other in wonder, in fascination, in euphoria, and perhaps slightly in love too.

I didn't know how long we'd get to lay there together in the silent, beautiful candlelight, but for now, I just held him tight, breathing in the scent of his hair, and shut my eyes, replaying the moment over and over again in my mind and in my heart.


	22. Sleep

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Sometimes I go through phases of writer's block, where my muse doesn't seem to be cooperating with me. Alas, here I am with another one for you all!**

**It's a particularly romantic AU one, (sadly smut-free), but definitely utterly sweet. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As usual, please keep the reviews coming. You don't know how helpful and motivating they are! :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep<strong>

I'll never be able to sleep. Not with him so close to me - his body heat radiating in waves next to me, floating towards me in a soft cloud of warmth.

I can hear his breathing steadily moving in and out, his chest making the covers rise and fall with each movement.

I don't know how to lay, or where to look, or how to think or do anything but soak up the feeling of him so close to me. So close, but not close enough.

I've never shared a bed with someone before. Not like this anyway. I've never shared a bed with someone that I wanted so badly, someone that I wanted so badly that it ached in my heart at every moment, his touch like a burn to my skin.

But here I am, somehow, laying next to Blaine Anderson and all his perfection, just a few inches separating us from a touch that could prove to be so innocent, or so incredibly monumental too.

What would happen if I were to reach out and grasp his hand? What would that say to him? About me, about how I feel, about him, about us? Would he think it was too much? I've held his hands before - his soft, perfect, beautiful hands. But doing it in a bed, somehow, would stand for so much more, would feel like so much more.

Instead I turn over on my side and look at him, watch his eyelids flutter just slightly and find his lips parted, the delicate breaths of sleep escaping his mouth in fluid succession. He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping, I think. The most beautiful thing I can ever imagine. Like a painting - full of color and light from far away, something nice to admire, but up close you see the real details there, the paint strokes, the work behind it, and you can't help but fall in love with the artwork even more.

Just as I'm about to turn back over, afraid that if I look at him too long he might disappear somehow, too beautiful to even be real, his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey... what are you doing awake? Was I snoring or something?" he asks in an adorably half-awake, half-asleep tone.

"No snoring. Just couldn't sleep, that's all," I answer, my voice incredibly quiet in the darkness.

"I know. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm invading your space. I'm sorry to have to crash here. The fumigators said it would only be one night though, I swear..." he trailed off, his eyes still only half-open.

"Don't apologize, Blaine. Of course I don't mind you being here. It's not that..." I mumble, unsure what to tell him. I'm afraid if I speak anymore my voice will start to quiver and he'll see right through me, so instead I run my hands through my hair and shut my eyes for a moment, trying to collect myself. I don't know why I'm so shaky - maybe it's his proximity to me, or the fact that we're sharing a bed, or the fact that he's Blaine and I'm so in love with him that it hurts. Whatever the reason, I feel my natural reserve beginning to falter, and the truth beginning to seep through.

"Okay, I know you, and something's up," his voice is even more awake now, almost to it's natural pitch, and I realize that he's not going to let this go until he feels satisfied, and I realize I've been cornered.

"Please, let's just go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I promise. I feel bad enough that I woke you up in the first place," I answer, trying to say it with calm finality, but I sound less and less convincing and more and more embarrassingly fragile with each passing word.

"Alright. I won't press you on it. At least come here, then," he answers, pulling back the covers slightly and opening his arms to me.

I can't resist it, so I scoot forward until his arms encircle me. It's so different than any embrace we've ever shared. Everything I feel and smell and see is him. I can feel the constricting of he chest when he sucks in a breath. I can smell his musty woodsy sandalwood scent. I can see the tiny soft dusting of hair on the edge of his jawline, almost invisible to the naked eye. Normally he'd have pulled away after a short moment, but he doesn't this time. Instead he continues to hold me, refusing to let go. It's all too much, being this close to him. I can't hold it in anymore, so I begin to shake.

Horrified, I try to pull away, but he mistakes my shaking for sadness, for worry, so he only pulls me in tighter, wrapping his arms around me even further as he begins rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You know I'm always here. Whatever it is, I promise I'll fix it. I promise I'll make it go away," his words are soft and effervescent, barely trickling into my ear.

"Please, don't take it away from me," my lips force out, my brain unable to stop the words any longer, not after so long of staying hidden.

He just looks at me with a confused expression on his face, pulling away from me slightly to look me in the eyes.

I can't do it anymore. I just can't pretend anymore, and I can't hide it or push it away or move on either, so that only leaves me with one option.

It's now or never.

"Don't you get it?" I ask, my voice steady and questioning, my eyes trying to show him everything I've been too afraid to say.

His brows are furrowed, his eyes alight with an expression of worry and confusion, and I know that he's not going to come up with it on his own, so I'll have to be more upfront than that. I'll have to finally let it out.

"Get what?" he asks, his own voice coming out shaky at this point.

"That I love you," I answer before leaning in to finally press my lips to his.

His lips were warm against my own, slightly moist and round and incredibly soft. I only held him there for a second, but it was enough to know that I'd never have another kiss quite like that one, never experience another moment as intense or wonderful or perfect as the first time I had Blaine Anderson's lips against mine.

As I pulled back, Blaine's eyes were still closed, his lips still puckered up into the air, parted, and seeming to seek out my own again. As his eyelids finally opened, I saw understanding cross his features. It was like watching a sunrise, all color and warmth slowly unfold and blossom into a brilliant sunny morning. His face rose towards mine, a smile that I'd never seen before crossing his features, his tongue roaming across his lips briefly. If he never looked at me again, it would have been enough to see that beautiful, serene, and love-struck expression on his face in that moment.

"Yes, I get it now," he finally spoke in the dreamiest tone I'd ever heard him use.

We looked at each other, both of us trying to absorb the intensity of the moment, not sure where to go from here, but knowing we'd be going there together.

We looked at each other, and knew that this was the beginning. The beginning of so much. The beginning of together.


	23. Proximity

**A/N: So one of my new year's resolutions is to write more. I'm doing well so far! We'll see how long I can keep it up, though, with work continuing to kick my ass a little bit.**

**Anyhoo, here is a surprise little doodad for you all lovely readers. I planned to make this one smutty, and it is (moderately), but darn it all if I always manage to get all sappy in the end. :-P I have an idea for a really smutty one for later that I'll have to try and tackle when I'm in the right mood.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviews. As always, you guys are the BEST. Seriously. Each review is like a tiny little trip to Disneyland for me - so please keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Proximity<strong>

"I swear to God, Kurt, if you don't give that back I'll burn your scarf collection!" I yelled across the room at my roommate as I lunged towards him, only to have him skirt away from me, barely avoiding my grasp.

"Nuh uh! I just want to take a tiiiiny peek at it. I swear I won't laugh. I'm sure they're spectacular," he smirked at me, pulling my songwriting journal behind his back and further away from me.

This was bad. My songs were super embarrassing. Hell, they probably sucked too. But most of them were just...melancholy and angsty and forlorn. I didn't want him to read them, and I certainly didn't want him to connect the dots and realize that a few of them may have been about him.

"No. No way. Give it back!" I lunged towards him again, but he hopped around me this time and up onto his bed, holding the journal high above his head. I leapt up onto the bed and scrambled my arms around him, reaching upwards towards the book, only to have him lunge sideways and dive off the bed, headed for the closet this time. Jeez, how was he so freaking fast?

He cackled maniacally as I dove towards him, my teeth gritted in frustration and my brow furrowed in concentration. I was determined to get the book back before he opened a page.

Not knowing what else to do, I leapt towards him desperately, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down with my body.

Instantly I knew it was a mistake. He froze, his expression looking nervous and uncomfortable. I was about to roll off him and apologize, when I realized that he still had my book. Pinning his hands above his head with one arm, I reached out and finally pulled the book away from him with my other hand. Since his arms were so much longer than mine, I really had to lean forwards onto him to keep his arms in place, so the proximity between us was something new. Something I definitely couldn't deny enjoying.

He shifted below me, and that's when I felt it, pressed up against my leg. Was that...?

HOLY. SHIT.

Was that bulge what I thought it was? Unless Kurt had a magically penis-shaped cell phone, I'm pretty sure I just felt his erection pressing against my upper thigh.

Instantly I froze, not knowing what to do. It wasn't something I could easily ignore. The most hidden and masculine part of my long-time crush was pinned behind my thigh, firm and warm and so close.

I still hadn't moved from on top of him, and I think he had stopped breathing at that point. We just stared at each other, his expression shocked and embarrassed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained stony, horror growing on his face as it continued to redden.

I wanted to make a joke of some kind, something along the lines of "well aren't you happy to see me?" but nothing seemed to fit the moment. Not when my heart was beating so loudly and I wanted nothing more than to lean down and run my tongue along his bottom lip.

So that's exactly what I did. I have no idea where the courage came from, but without a word I leaned towards him and pressed my mouth to his. There was no hesitancy, no worry, no fear that I was making the wrong move. Everything was so obvious - so natural. I couldn't believe I had waited this long to kiss him.

My lips hurried along his, wanting to reach out to as many parts of his mouth as I could as quickly as possible, not knowing where to roam and taste first. He tasted like mint and honey and something a little earthier, a little more _him_.

It was the best kiss I could ever have imagined (and I'd played a lot of first kisses through my mind on a few lonely nights, let me tell you). It was wet and raw and savage and hot and so incredibly melt-worthy.

Without knowing I was doing so, I felt my hips begin to grind down towards him, and I realized that my own erection was now rubbing firmly against the crook of his hip.

Oh, fucking _hell_ did that feel better than anything else on the entire planet ever could.

He moaned beneath me, his lips tearing from my mouth and moving down my jaw, where he bit into the hot flesh there and started sucking on the sensitive skin below my ear.

"Oh shit, god..." I moaned out, moving against him a little more firmly and a little quicker this time.

Everything was overheated, every part of my body and every inch of my skin felt like it was going to spontaneously combust as I rutted against him, feeling him continue to harden below me. Every thrust and grind and delicious stroke of my hips against his hips and his hips against mine sent a tremor of heat coursing through me. It was so much, almost too much, and my whole body didn't know what to do with itself there was so much pleasure shooting from so many places.

I leaned down again and caught his lips with mine once more, this time pulling his bottom lip between my teeth and biting down, rolling it between my incisors for a moment before swiping my tongue against the spot.

His hips jerked up into mine forcefully, so I bit it again, watching as he went wild below me. I pushed back against him with equal pressure, relishing in the moans and growls and fucking noises he was making each time I bit onto his lip. I could feel myself building up towards the edge - and edge I desperately sought but at the same time desperately wanted to avoid.

"Kurt... I'm gonna... I'm so close..." I mumbled out, moving away from his lips to place a few kisses along the stubble of his jawline. Wow, I never noticed he had stubble before. It was faint and delicate, a little less rough than my own, but stubble nonetheless. And it was suddenly the hottest thing about him. Well, that or his hips as they continued to thrust and twist and rub into mine.

My head snapped up as I felt the heat pooling, and then I was over the edge, coming my fucking brains out above him and calling out loudly with a wide gasp. He pushed up against me a few more times before I felt his body go rigid, and I watched him come below me, his eyes rolling back in his head just slightly and his lids closing tightly, his teeth ground firmly together as he bit his bottom lip so hard that blood began to pool there.

I couldn't resist, so I leaned down and swiped the blood away from his lip with my tongue. Maybe he would think it was creepy, but it was a new part of him that I was too curious not to taste. He looked at me and smiled, though, his eyes darkening slightly, so I guess he shared similar fantasies to mine.

After that we both just laid there, my body slumping down slightly against him, my head resting on his chest now. His heart was pounding out like a hummingbird, and I imagined mine was doing something similar.

"Jesus. Christ. That was... did that just happen?" his voice let out in a breathy sigh.

"Yep. And to think, all this time all I had to do was tackle you to make this come true? All that wasted time we spent talking, studying, breathing..." I chuckled as I reluctantly rolled off and away from him, turning on my side to look into his eyes.

"Do you... do we need to talk about this?" he said, turning towards me and resting his chin into his palm as he balanced up on his elbow.

"Yes, we need to talk about it. But not right now. Right now I just want to marvel at how beautiful you look after you've come," I said with a small smile, trying not to gasp as his cheeks grew that lovely rosy color I fancied so much.

Yes, we definitely had a lot of talking to do. A lot of "what does this mean and what are we now and why didn't this happen sooner?" and all that, but for right now, all I could think about doing was laying next to him on the floor of our shared room and holding him in my arms as I breathed in his scent, relishing in the closeness I was finally able to share with him.

So I did just that, pulling him into my arms and resting my chin atop his head, burying my lips into his hair. Our breathing evened out and our hearts began to beat at a normal rhythm, but I didn't let go of my grip on him. I didn't let him out of my arms that night. I just couldn't bare it. Tomorrow I would have to let go, but for now, he was warm and solid in my embrace, and I wanted him to stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I'm such a freakin' sap. What can I say?<strong>


	24. Scarves

**A/N: Okay, so the smut fairy has definitely returned in full-swing now. Yay!**

**This one is for BM22OwenstinaKB (who requested scarves a while back), Anastasia Bernadette, and KurtCoBlaine's son Toranto for being my most loyal reviewers. Thanks for the encouragement! To everyone who reviews (and those that read and favorite and whatnot), you guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy... **

**(Also: I can't guarantee I'll always update like this. Right now I'm feeling inspired, but we'll see where it goes and what I have time for).**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarves<strong>

I think I realized that I have a MAJOR thing for pale-skinned blue-eyed boys with long, lithe features approximately fifteen seconds after Kurt Hummel descended the staircase at Dalton a few months back. I think my jaw hung open stupidly for a few moments before I composed myself and said hello to the gorgeous stranger. He said something about being new to Dalton, but all I heard was "Hello, I'm Mr. Eyecandy. Please stare at me for a while."

It wasn't until after I'd basically eye-fucked him for 3 minutes while serenading him to Teenage Dream that I knew I was in trouble. Er... I mean, devotedly practicing our latest Warbler number for a new audience. Right. That's it.

Add on a few months of budding friendship, the fact that he was the sweetest, most sincere, and kindest person I'd ever met, and you can bet that a full-fledged, giggling-and-blushing-like-an-idiot-and-you're-all-I-think-about crush was on my hands.

How could I help it? Everything about him was graceful and soft and beautiful. Combine that with the fact that he had a wickedly sharp sense of humor and a healthy dose of snark and he might have been the perfect male.

For some reason, my usual suave, smooth and controlled Blaine always went haywire around him and turned into awkward, always-saying-the-wrong-thing-and-putting-my-foot-in-my-mouth Blaine instead. Fabulous, right?

* * *

><p>We were hanging out in Kurt's dorm room on a random Saturday afternoon when he uttered the words of doom. Had I known what those five little words would do to me, I may have fled from the room. Well, fled or played them over and over again in my mind forever and ever.<p>

"Wanna see my scarf collection?"

Such an innocent phrase, right? Well - maybe if you were a normal person. A normal person who wasn't sitting in an empty and tiny dorm room with his beautiful friend who he was secretly (or maybe not so secretly) crushing on. Maybe then you'd realize how potent that sentence really was.

"Uhhh... sure. I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." The minute the sentence left my lips I was inwardly face-palming. "My scarf collection, that is. I'll show you my scarf collection if you want. Later... heh..." The last few words came out all high pitched and squeaky, and I let out this stupidly embarrassing little hiccupy giggle at the end there too. Very cool.

He just looked at me with that familiar raised eyebrow and went over to his closet, pulling out a large hanger with a couple dozen little holes in it.

"You have so many holes!" was the phrase I managed to utter. Great, Blaine. Talk about Kurt's holes. That's a great start to this. "I mean, the hanger. Where did you find it?"

"...container store... You're acting weird. Anyway, this one is silk habotai, and is my absolute favorite. I got it at a flea market last year. Can you believe it?"

He continued to talk about his scarves, and I was really interested, I was, but my mind kept getting side-tracked. As he went on to tell me about the various blends of silk, linen, and cotton scarves, showing me which ones were silk charmeuse and which ones were crepe de chine, all I could think about was one thing.

"Please, Blaine, tie me up with this beautiful silk-cotton blend purple scarf. Please fasten my hands to the bedpost behind you and fuck my brains out. What are you waiting for?"

My eyes widened so big I thought they would fall off my face and I looked at him with an expression that could only have been somewhere between flabbergasted and electrically horny.

"...Blaine, did you hear what I said? What are you waiting for? Try this one on for me. I bet it would look better on you than it does on me."

Oh, right. Of course he didn't really tell me to fuck his brains out. That was just my imagination running away with me. Realizing I was supposed to actually do something other than fantasize about him, I swallowed thickly and pulled the auburn and tan scarf from his grasp and wrapped it around my neck.

"Well - what do you think?" I asked, trying desparately to erase the mental pictures of him laying on his bed all hot and sweaty and naked and writhing and tied up with this fucking scarf.

"You look really hot. Damn," he spoke at me, licking his lips just a tiny bit in the process. Yep, definitely not helping here.

"Here, let me show you a cool way to tie it. The woman who sold it to me showed me how you can make this cool knot thing with it..." Kurt spoke to me as he leaned over and pulled the scarf from around my neck. His hand grazed the overly-sensitive skin behind my ears, and I had to work really hard not to moan out loud at how good it felt. His fingers continued to danced around my neck as he pulled and twisted the scarf around, his body only inches from mine and his lips so close to me that I could feel his breath against my face. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he worked fervently on the scarf, and this time I couldn't hold back the shudder that went down my spine. Shutting my eyes and absorbing the closeness, I did the only thing that any rational man could do in this situation.

I kissed him.

And this wasn't any half-assed "I'm afraid to touch you" kind of kiss. No, this was a desperate, rough, passionate, steamy, "I can't get enough of you" kind of kiss. My mouth was working against his fluidly, completely detached from my brain at this point as it pushed and pulled and slid against his hot mouth. I was about to panic, realizing that I may have seriously crossed the line, when he responded to me.

Opening up with mouth and letting out the sexiest sounding moan I could possibly comprehend, he wrapped arms around my neck, pulling at the scarf and slamming our bodies as closely together as possible.

Pulling his lips away from mine and moving them over to my jaw, he whispered the most obscenely erotic phrase he could have possibly spoken at that moment. So incredibly, hot, that my knees began to buckle and my heart began to pound out like a jackhammer.

"Tie me up."

Oh. Sweet. Fucking. God.

Did he really just say those fateful three words? How did he know? How did he know that it was all I was thinking about? Did he plan this whole thing? Was that why he wanted to show me his scarves? What's going on here? How is this -

Okay, Brain, you're going to shut up now and go away for a while. Dick, it's your turn now. Have fun.

Without hesitating, I pushed him off me and shoved his hips down, forcing him into a sitting position.

"What will it be? Silk Charmeuse or Silk Chiffon?" I smirked at him, grabbing at two random scarves and finally letting out the look that I'd been wanting to give him since the moment I met him, that desperate, over-the-moon about you face that was reserved only for him. Not giving him time to come up with a sarcastic rebuttal, I crawled onto his lap and straddled him instead.

"Arms up."

He did as he was told and raised his arms, his eyes looking kind of fuzzy and dazed, and expression I knew I'd held a number of times when gazing at him. Soon pale, smooth, and ridiculously perfect planes of skin lay before me, waiting to be touched and tasted and devoured. Not wanting to lose a moment of this absolutely dazzling moment, I pushed him back swiftly and began tying up his hands, a green scarf on his right hand and a blue one on his left. They matched his eyes.

As I leaned back for a second to look at my work, my breath caught in my throat and my heart sort of exploded inside my chest somewhere. Let's not even go into what my dick was doing.

Kurt looked... Jesus, there are no words to describe how he looked. He was panting, each breath he took in and out making his strong chest rise and fall rapidly. I could see the muscles of his stomach tightening and loosening rhythmically, his abs gleaming and defined. His arms, now flexing some pretty serious biceps as they remained constricted above him, were pulling and moving towards me, like he was dying for me to touch him, dying for me to release him so he could rip all my clothes off.

"Fucking hell, Kurt. You look..." I trailed off, reminding myself that my brain was supposed to be on vacation somewhere.

"Less Talking. More kissing." he grunted out, his body bending and twisting up towards him.

Well, you didn't have to fucking ask me twice. Tearing off my own shirt, a few buttons popping off and littering the floor as I did so, I lowered myself down again and began sucking on his lower lip. His body shot off the bed even further, his chest twisted upwards as he attempted to gather a little more stimulation from me.

I didn't know where to begin. There was so much that I wanted to stare at, to taste, to bite, to suck, to fuck. Trailing my mouth down his neck, I began ravaging the smooth column of his throat, moving over towards his adams apple and than over towards his ear.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to do this for?" I moaned into his ear, my tongue licking at his earlobe.

"Fuck. What took you so long?" he grazed out, his teeth biting down onto his lower lip as I bit into his neck.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't want to freak you out and just grope you one day! I thought I was being super obvious about it," I managed to get out as I moved down towards his collar bone, my tongue ripping at the flesh as I went.

"Well -JESUS FUCKING SHIT-I guess you weren't. Otherwise I'd have whipped the-aaaaaah-scarves out much sooner. Who knew that was all it-OH FUCK-took," his words were laced with arousal, all hot and breathy and desperate sounding.

"Less talking," I finished, my tongue tracing circles around his nipples, which peaked and pebbled between my lips.

"Right. Shutting up."

There weren't any more words after that. But there was a lot of moaning. And a lot of explatives. And a lot of wet tongue against heated flesh. And a lot of Kurt getting close to ripping his scarves in half as he writhed below me.

At some point, I had made it down past his nipples, trailing my tongue between his abs, moving past his hipbones, and down until I was face to face with his belt buckle.

I looked up at him, silently asking for permission, and he just nodded at me, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open a bit. Not needing another invitation, I pulled at his belt buckle with my teeth, opening it and tossing the belt aside. Working desperately against his stupid button-fly jeans, I managed to get his pants undone with only a handful of swear words and half-assed complaints about his damn choice in jeans before I was graced with the beautiful presence of his gleaming cock.

It was long and thick and straight as an arrow and fucking _dripping_ already. The site alone almost made me come right then, but I took a deep, shuddery breath before lowering my mouth onto his length. I may have been a little over-eager at first, and I might have gagged just a little the first go, but that didn't stop me from dragging my tongue up and down the underside of his shaft before trailing my tongue in lazy circles around the head.

That's when I heard it - that fateful ripping sound, and suddenly he was free, his arms no longer contained by the scarves that now lay in pieces next to us. He looked surprised for a tiny millisecond, and a little disappointed that he had torn two of his scarves, but that expression instantly evaporated as I took his entire length into my mouth until I felt his cock pressing against the back of my throat.

His arms were instantly around me, moving against me and clawing at my skin, his nails biting into my flesh as I continued to suck him off.

God, who knew that giving head could be so fucking amazing? The feeling of his cock in my mouth, the way it just fit there and seemed to belong there, all velvety and massive and earthy tasting - it was so erotic that I couldn't help but begin to rut against the mattress below us, needing release just as bad as he did.

"Fuck - Blaine - keep going. Shit, that's good... I'm so close," he moaned out, his words barely distinguishable.

Not sure whether or not I should swallow or move away or what, I continued to suck him off until he was so desperate that I thought he might actually pass out.

"Now - Blaine!" he moaned out, louder than before, and I instinctually pulled away, feeling hot wrings of cum fall against my chest as he came.

The feeling of his cum against my skin was all it took to send me over the edge, and then I was coming right behind him, my body tightening and loosening uncontrollably.

We panted there for a moment, breathing each other in, our sweat and scent and bodies mixing together, when he words took me by surprise.

"So what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Kurt's words rung out in my ears, and I was suddenly jolted back into reality.

Kurt was there in front of me and we were both fully clothed. He had just tied a cool ascot knot with the auburn scarf, and my fantasy was very much just a fantasy once more. I hadn't kissed him, we hadn't rutted against one another, and I certainly hadn't made him come either.

No, he was just Kurt, my wonderful, beautiful friend, smiling at me as he explained to me how he came about tying the knot the way he did. Smiling at me, and probably unaware at how much I wanted him, unaware of how much we could have been.

Maybe someday I'd have the nerve to make a move, but for now I was too afraid of what was at risk, so I'd have to stick to my vivid fantasies for a while instead. Until then, there's always hope.

* * *

><p><strong>*cowers in the corner* Don't hate me! I swear, these endings just happen! I totally planned on having them walk off into the sunset together, but this just seemed so much better.<strong>


	25. Valentine

**A/N: Okay, this one is wildly different than any of my previous installments. So different that I ALMOST published it as a separate one-shot, but it still fits into the vein of the rest of these, so I thought I would leave it here despite the difference in structure. It consists of five separate parts, or years, that Kurt and Blaine spend together on Valentine's Day, shifting points of view with each year. **

**I hope it helps tide you guys over, considering we're not going to be getting much (if any) Klaine action in the Glee Valentine's Day episode due to Darren's broadway stint. (*SOBS!*)**

**Enjoy, and please let me know what you think of this one. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day 1: 8th Grade - Kurt<strong>

Today was Valentine's Day. That means flowers and hearts and pink and mushiness and so much sap that I didn't think I could handle it. It also meant that I had to think about the fact that I was gay all day and was too afraid to tell anyone.

When you're forced to think about love all day, it's pretty easy to realize that you don't fancy girls the way you do boys. Boys with slightly tawny skin and hazel eyes and curly hair...

I didn't even know his name, but he was sure nice to look at. He was on the soccer team, so his legs were nice and muscular and his chest was a little more defined than a lot of the boys I knew.

I was walking to lunch with Mercedes when I spotted him, laughing animatedly with a bunch of other boys from his team. His arm was around a pretty blonde girl, but his posture looked a little bit stiff. I wasn't sure why.

My eyes locked with his, and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Expecting him to instantly look away and revert back to his conversation, I was surprised when his eyes lingered on me for a moment. I was even more surprised when a heart-wrenchingly beautiful smile enveloped his face as he looked over at me.

Quickly looking down at my lunch tray, Mercedes and I walked over to our usual table, where I spared another quick glance at the beautiful boy. He was back talking with his friends again, laughing and elbowing another boy in the ribs. I sighed back down at my tray and tried to put him out of my mind, but I felt myself continue to smile as I thought about how nice looking he was, or the fact that he had smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day 2: 9th Grade - Blaine<strong>

Please, just let today be over already. I'd already seen my face plastered onto a stupid cupid picture in a very lewd position once today and then been called every gay slur in the book too. I don't know what else I can handle.

Ducking into a nearby bathroom and finding it empty, I quickly dropped my book bag and hunched over the sink, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Fuck today!" I vented to no one in particular, surprised to hear someone walk out of a stall at the sound of my voice. Crap. I swore there was nobody in here.

"So I'm not the only one who finds today repulsive?" came a delicate voice from behind me. A boy I didn't know came out of the stall then, tall and pale and graceful-looking. I think I'd seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry... I didn't think there was anyone else in here..." I trailed off, feeling my face redden slightly as he appraised me, his head cocking to one-side as he did so.

"Kurt Hummel," he stuck his hand out towards mine.

"Blaine. Anderson." I smiled at him as we shook hands, trying to wrack my brain for where I had seen him before.

"Welcome to the Valentine's Day Sucks Club. We meet annually," he spoke sarcastically, his eyes rolling as he did so. I couldn't help but smile at him, chuckling slightly and shaking my head.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, it's lovely to meet you."

And it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day 3: 10th Grade - Kurt<strong>

"I hate this stupid holiday," I groaned, trying not to let my eye-roll take over too much, "I hate everything about it. It's bad enough being single today, but being single and GAY is just another lovely combination altogether."

"Awww... it's not that bad. Come on, it's not just about love love. It can be about friend love and family love too, right?"

Blaine and I were studying for a history test together, and we were sprawled out on my bed, our feet kicking up into the air as we hunched up on our elbows, trying to memorize everything we could about FDR's presidency.

Oh yeah, and it was Valentine's Day. Or, as I like to call it, "Fuck You I'm Single and Gay Thanks for the Reminder Day." I don't know why it didn't bother Blaine more - today was so much about heterosexual love that it made me want to throw up. I guess he was more optimistic than I am.

"I suppose so. But that doesn't really count, does it?" I answered him, trying to lose a bit of the cynicism in my response this time.

"Of course it counts, Kurt! Love is complex. There are a million different kinds of love. You can love two people very differently, or you can love a single person a bunch of different ways," he spoke heatedly, his face turning towards me and a small frown appearing there.

"Yeah... I guess so. That doesn't change the fact that it's just a day of reminding single people how alone they are," my voice came out quietly.

"Well, you're not alone now so shut up. I'm here and I'm your best friend and I love you, and I know I'm not some knight in shining armor sweeping you off your feet with a dozen lavender roses, but I'm still someone who truly cares about you, okay?"

"Okay," I spoke with a shy smile, my cheeks growing a bit pink as I looked at him. "I do too, you know."

"I know," he spoke with a grin before returning to the book in front of us, leaving my mind with questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day 4: 11th Grade - Blaine<strong>

"I-I-I c-c-c-a-a-n-n-t-t bel-l-lieve he d-d-dumped me!" Kurt sobbed out, his face soaking my argyle sweater, "He s-said he felt s-s-tifled. STIFLED, BLAINE! What does that mean? Am I too clingy or something? Should I not have c-c-called him the other n-n-night?"

"Shhhhh..." I tried to sooth him, running my hands up and down his back. It broke my heart to see him like this, to hear him crying so much for someone who mattered so little. Josh was stupid and fleeting and immature and so not good enough for Kurt. But that didn't matter, because he had decided to dump Kurt on Valentine's Day. Real nice, eh?

"I just don't know what I did w-w-wrong, you know?" his voice was shaky and hysterical, ten octaves too high and coming out all quick and sloppy.

"You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You're amazing and he's an idiot, okay? Now come here," I commanded, pulling him into my lap and wrapping my arms around him.

He cradled his body instantly towards me, wrapping his arms around my back and sobbing brokenly into my shoulder. It broke my heart to see him this way. I didn't understand how anyone would want to make this beautiful, amazing creature cry. He was so passionate, so caring, and so amazing, that I didn't understand how anyone would possibly want to break up with him. I didn't understand how anyone could resist him. Swallowing down the lump forming in my throat, I pushed my swirling thoughts out of my mind and tightened my grip around him, kissing the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"You're perfect, Kurt, perfect. It's his loss. I promise." I soothed, unable to keep the longing out of my voice. I don't think he could hear it there though, not at that moment.

So I kept him close, running my hands through his hair and placing soothing kisses across his cheeks once in a while. I let him cry until there were no more tears left, and only a few hiccups came out. I let him cry until my heart felt like it was breaking, breaking for tears wasted on someone so unworthy of my friend, so unworthy of all the beauty that he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day 5: 12th Grade - Kurt<strong>

I sighed as I peered at him from next my locker door, marveling at the curl of his hair and the hazel of his eyes and the flex of his muscles as he lifted a book into his locker. I tried not to melt into a puddle as he brushed his hand through his curls, disheveling them slightly. I don't know when it happened exactly, but lately I had found myself kind of madly in love with my best friend.

It was _so_ inconvenient.

Especially on days like today, when he hurried off to class without more than a quick hello to me. I sighed, trying to push away the feeling, and praying that I'd get through today relatively unscathed.

I was walking into homeroom when I noticed it there, a tiny note folded atop my desk. It was origami, and shaped like a heart.

**_Hi. _**

**_Happy Valentine's Day. Our first Valentine's Day was the first time I saw you, and you were holding a lunch tray. You smiled at me, and blushed, like you're probably doing now, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._**

**_Be my Valentine?_**

There was no signature below the cursive script, just a tiny heart. I didn't recognize the handwriting, and I began to wrack my brain for who it could have been. Someone I had smiled at? On Valentine's Day? Jeez, it was my least favorite holiday, who on earth could I have possibly smiled at on today of all days? And when was this? Kindergarten, 7th grade, last year? I thought and thought, refusing to let my brain work towards the person I longed for it to be, until my thoughts were interrupted by a pop quiz. And I didn't do the reading from last night. Great.

Third period and there was another note on my desk, folded into the same perfect origami heart.

**_Hi Again._**

**_Don't know who I am yet? On our second Valentine's day, you showed me that beautiful snark of yours, that witty sarcasm that is so very you. You certainly had me intrigued. You were unlike anyone else I had ever met, and I wanted to be near you right off the bat. Not like now, though. Not like how I want to be near you, now, Kurt._**

**_Be my Valentine?_**

I shivered as I re-read the note a third time, lingering on the last line in particular. I couldn't help but feel the suggestiveness of the words leap off the page, and my throat began to dry out as I thought about the implications behind them. Whoever this guy was, he certainly wasn't being shy. That made me think that we were already pretty well acquainted, so that definitely narrowed down the list.

Please, god, let it be Blaine. I want more than anything for it to be Blaine. But no, it couldn't be him, not with the way he rushed off this morning like he had so many better places to be. Unless... Pushing the thought away, I walked to lunch, trying to keep my mind from leaping off the deep end along with my fantasies.

Blaine wasn't there at lunch. Santana said he was studying for a big midterm in the library. I frowned, wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything to me.

Fifth period was when the third one came.

**_Hello, beautiful._**

**_I bet you still haven't figured it out yet. That's okay. You were never very good at picking up on subtleties. On our third Valentine's Day together, I learned how alone you felt. I learned how isolated you felt, how much you wanted to be loved. I wasn't able to give you what you needed at the time, but I think I can give it to you now, Kurt. I know I can give it to you now._**

**_Be my Valentine?_**

My hands were shaking as I finished reading the words. My eyes were prickling with moisture, and my heart felt full and ready to burst. Whoever this was, they sounded an awful lot like him. They sounded like Blaine.

Was it just wishful thinking, or could he possibly love me too? Had he finally noticed me the was I had come to notice him? I didn't know what to do. Should I let my heart believe it was Blaine writing me, only to be crushed when I find the notes to be from someone else? And if they were from someone else, they sure sounded like a lovely someone to me. But still, they weren't him... My brain was starting to get fuzzy and I felt like I was drowning, so I pushed the note into my bag and tried to focus on the lecture, but all I could think about was BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine. Fuck.

The fourth note was waiting for me at my locker at the end of the day. I grabbed it and walked out to my car without opening it, my heart pounding in my chest. Since the day was over, this had to be the last note, so maybe he would finally reveal himself to me.

I didn't open the note until I was in my car, and the words made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

**_Kurt,_**

**_On our fourth Valentine's Day together... I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your beauty, with your vulnerability, and with your never-ending openness. Your heart didn't belong to me then, but I desperately wanted to claim it as my own. A year later, and maybe it's finally my turn. Maybe now you'll let me love you._**

**_Be my Valentine?_**

**_I'll see you soon._**

The last line made my heart hammer wildly in my chest. I'll see you soon. Soon I would know. Soon I would know if it was him.

Trying desperately not to crash my car, I began to drive towards my house, only managing to run through one red light and one stop sign on the way. My heart sank as I noticed the lack of cars in the driveway. Alone. I guess my mystery man was going to keep me waiting.

Trudging up the stairs, I pulled open my bedroom door with the intention of plopping down face-first into my pillow for a bit of silent screaming, when I halted in my tracks.

Because there he was.

There was my Blaine, standing there looking so beautiful, smiling at me a little hesitantly, with a bouquet of lavender roses in his hands.

"I promised you lavender," was all he said, his voice shaking a little with apparent nerves.

I blinked at him, feeling tears welling up into my eyes, before I closed the distance between us and captured his mouth with my own.

The kiss was wet and salty and tender and nervous and so utterly sweet that I wanted to freeze time forever and live in that magical moment with him, when we were finally together.

"I love you too, Blaine," I breathed out the moment our lips disconnected, his breath still trailing across my skin, "I always have."

And I always would. Our fifth Valentine's Day, and we were finally together, finally able to love one another the way were were meant to.

As he continued to kiss me, my very toes beginning to tingle at the sensation, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the turn of events.

I guess Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


	26. Beginning

**A/N: Firstly, thanks so much again for all those who keep reviewing. It makes posting these that much more rewarding. I got an awesome response from the last chapter, which was thrilling to hear! :)**

**This one is very sweet and very innocent. It's AU, where Kurt and Blaine are in the summer before 9th grade, and they've been friends for ages.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning<strong>

I don't remember anything about the movie we were watching. It was only last week, but I for the _life_ of me cannot remember a single plot point. I think Adam Sandler was in it. And I think it was particularly awful, but that's about as much information as my mind can recall.

Not after what happened.

It was Kurt's idea to see the stupid movie. "Come on - there's nothing else playing. Maybe it won't be so bad?" he said to me, his eyes all pouty and his bottom lip poking out just a little bit too. How could anyone say no to that face?

So I agreed that we'd go. Little did I know that it would change my existence so profoundly. Little did I know that I wouldn't be the same person coming out of that movie as I was going in.

The aqua sweater he wore that day looked particularly great on him. It made his already too-beautiful eyes stand out so much that I felt my jaw hit the ground just a little when I first saw him in it. He always looked nice, though. He was easy to admire. I never thought that much into it. We were friends. Best friends. Infinitely close to each other. He was someone that I admired for so many reasons - he was funny and caring and a blast to hang out with. It's hard not to find someone who's that likable beautiful too, isn't it? Not when his attractive qualities are so obvious.

Anyway, so Kurt and his lovely aqua sweater were beaming at me as we met up at the theater. His smile was particularly electric at that moment, carefree and soft and maybe even a little woozy. Uh oh. I knew that face.

"Did he finally talk to you?" I asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! He asked me to borrow a pen! I know that's totally stupid and doesn't mean a thing, but it was the _way_ he said it, Blaine. I'm telling you. There was totally this electricity thing going on in the air. It was magical," he rattled on, flipping a stray piece of hair off his forehead as he spoke.

"That's great, Kurt... I'm sure Finn is secretly madly in love with you too," I chucked at him, trying to sound supportive. I felt funny encouraging him. Finn was this so-very-straight football player who Kurt had harbored a maddening crush on for the past few months. I didn't think anything would come of it, but I didn't want to burst his bubble either. I tried to remain...supportively neutral, if that was even possible.

"Just you wait. I'll be sending out our wedding announcements before you know it. Be my best man?" he continued to dream, his eyes growing wide and glossy as he spoke.

"You know it," though my voice didn't have as much conviction as before. For some reason, it felt a little funny to imagine him marrying someone. Maybe it was because we weren't even in high school yet. Maybe it was because we were gay. Whatever the reason, I pushed aside the sudden unpleasant sensation in my stomach and herded him towards the theater entrance.

When we finally found our seats the movie was already starting, so we had to do that awkward hunched-over walk-run down the row to find a couple of open seats. Only a few people groaned at us as we brushed past them.

About twenty minutes in was when Kurt leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Pssst... this movie is boring, don't you think?" his breath tickled my neck and made me shiver just a little.

"Yes, it's boring. But you made us watch it. So we're finishing it," I whispered back.

"Okay. But I may be pestering you for the rest of the movie, if you don't mind..."

For the next 15 minutes or so, Kurt spent his time periodically swinging his feet into mine, elbowing me now and again, and smiling at me all-too innocently as he did so. He was so disturbingly charming that I didn't even mind, but of course I had to pretend to be totally offended.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch this oh-so-interesting movie," I shot across at him in the dark, my voice at an almost inaudible whisper.

"Awww... you know you love me," he whispered back angelically, resting his head onto my shoulder as he did so. I expected him to pick his head up quickly afterwards, but he didn't. Instead he left it there. "Hey, your shoulder is ultra-comfy. I'm staying here," he trailed off, leaning in a little closer to me and snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

This was new for us. We were close friends, sure, but we weren't super-duper cuddly close friends. We hugged when something really amazing happened, or when one of us needed support, but we had never cuddled just to cuddle before. And as he sat there, his head resting atop my shoulder, I was struck with how much I didn't mind it. It felt warm, comfortable, like he was where he was supposed to be or something.

That's when I noticed his arm resting atop the armrest, palm facing upwards and fingers sprawled, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, I had the hugest, most tremendously intense urge to hold his hand. Oh my god. What if I did? Did I want to? Did he want me to? We'd never done that before. What would it mean? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Slowly, timidly, I grazed my arm up the armrest, brushing it past his as I did so, and rested my arm next to his. I put my arm in a similar position to his, only turned slightly towards him, and waited. Waited for something, anything.

An eternity went by and nothing changed; his arm hadn't moved a fraction of an inch towards mine. We were at a stalemate. I was a heartbeat away from retreating my arm back into my lap, when I felt his arm fingers intertwine with mine. We finally locked eyes the moment he grasped my hand, and his face was brand new. He looked awe-struck and slightly frightened, but that glossy expression he had earlier was beginning to reform on his face.

I'd never held hands with a boy before. Not like this. Not in a darkened theatre, a warm body pressed up against my own, with the warmest and softest hand I'd ever felt interlaced with my own.

That electricity he was talking about earlier was certainly present, but it wasn't in the air. It was everywhere, all over, running through my very veins and flowing outwards with every breath and every heartbeat.

My skin tingled all over, almost burning, and I never wanted to let go of his hand, never wanted to feel anything except for his hand in mine, his head resting atop my shoulder, his arm pressed tightly against mine.

I can't tell you what else happened to Adam Sandler, or how much of the movie was left. My mind sort of spontaneously combusted at that point, both completely shutting down and bursting with new thoughts all at once.

This felt so huge. Bigger than huge. This felt monumentally holy-crap-is-this-really-happening huge. I know holding hands shouldn't have felt like so much, but maybe it was the fact that I'd never done it before, or the fact that it was with someone I knew and cared about so well, or the fact that I could feel my feelings shifting at that very moment, like a tidal wave pouring over me. Whatever the reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that things were changing between us, that we were moving somewhere brand new, somewhere neither of us had been before.

Somehow, the movie ended, and I found myself standing outside the theater entrance, waiting for my Mom to pick me up. I knew she'd be here any second, and that I didn't have more than a minute with him.

It was the most awkward minute of my life. We both just stood there, completely unsure how to act around each other. We didn't know how to stand or where to look or what to do. We kept locking eyes momentarily, but then we'd both blush and look away. I'd already let out a few nervous giggles and one too-many nonsensical sentences, before he finally did something rational. Something amazing. Something blow-your-mind awesomely fantastic.

He leaned across the gap between us and brushed his lips against my own. It couldn't have lasted more a second, but it was the best and most beautiful second of my life. A million thoughts raced through my mind the moment he pulled away, ranging from "oh my god his lips are so soft" to "did he just do that?" to "please, god, do that again."

"What about Finn?" was the first stupid thing that came to my mind and out of my mouth the moment the kiss ended.

"Who?" was all he said, his eyes completely blissed-out and his smile so radiant it might have made me melt just a little.

I was about to open my mouth and say something profound, what exactly I'm still not sure of, when I heard the car horn sound.

"That's your mom.." was all he said, his skin still a flushed-rosy color and his lips red and tender-looking. I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Yeah... I guess I better go. Thanks for the movie..." I blushed back, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck and looking down at the ground. "And, you know, for everything else," I added in, looking up at him one more time before reluctantly walking away from him.

"How was the movie?" my mom asked when I'd entered the passenger side door.

"Best movie ever," was all I could manage.

I may not have remembered a thing about what happened in the movie, but I'll never forget the way it felt when he held my hand in the darkness, or the way his lips felt as they delicately pressed against mine, or that beautiful love-struck expression that he held as he looked at me afterwards.

Whatever this was, it felt like the beginning.


End file.
